


[田佛]瞪谁谁怀孕

by zrnp



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Battle, Breeding, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg Senju Butsuma, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy without sex, Secret Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 43,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28023627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrnp/pseuds/zrnp
Summary: 佛间视角：大家好，我是千手佛间，千手一族新出炉的族长。在成为族长的前几天，我中了宇智波田岛的新幻术。新幻术可真了不得，我的查克拉几乎被吸干了我被族人抬了回去。不过，为什么一旁的医疗忍者脸色那么奇怪？难道宇智波田岛下了什么暗手？“族长大人，您……怀孕了。”……什么！！！田岛视角：宇智波田岛发现，千手一族的族长行动十分诡异，似乎有什么阴谋。他追踪着千手佛间留下的线索，找到千手佛间的秘密基地。然后发现了一个炸裂三观的事实。注：这两位生的是柱间和斑，还是plus版本的
Relationships: Senju Butsuma/Uchiha Tajima
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. 第 1 章 起点男主宇智波田岛

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛喜提起点男主模板。

宇智波田岛现在很高兴。

几天前，他接了一个任务：杀光云雾峡谷的土匪。

云雾峡谷地貌特殊，云华城城主雇佣了不少忍者进入，那些忍者一个都没有回来。保险起见，云华城城主不得不付出巨额佣金，雇佣了宇智波一族的少族长出动。

云雾峡谷中，有一个巨大的天然幻阵，若不是宇智波田岛不要查克拉地开着三勾玉，宇智波田岛或许就这么死在这里也说不定。

这里的土匪阴差阳错地拿到了幻阵的控制权，这才能进出自如。

解决了土匪后，宇智波田岛用写轮眼将这个阵法复制下来。

嗯，回去之后交给长老们研究。

就在记录阵法的时候，宇智波田岛突然在某个不起眼的角落，发现一颗不起眼的草。

鬼使神差地，他摘下了那颗草，塞到嘴里。

反应过来的宇智波田岛：！！！

我屮艸芔茻，外面的东西不能随便吃，这是常识啊！！！

还未等宇智波田岛把这株草呕出，一股强劲的查克拉便在他体内四处游走，他瞳孔涣散，身体在重力的作用下，跌落在草丛里。

宇智波田岛醒来之后，首先苏醒是嗅觉。

一股不知该如何形容的恶臭直充天灵盖，冲击得宇智波田岛几乎要魂飞魄散。

他挣扎着抬手捂住鼻子……

更加浓郁的气味钻入鼻孔，顺着神经冲击着大脑，宇智波田岛整个人都浑浑噩噩，恨不能下一刻灵魂出窍，来躲避这可怕的味道。

在这种刺激下，宇智波田岛的写轮眼不自觉地打开，三勾玉越转越快，最终凝成一个既非轴对称，又非中心对称的图案。

当事人宇智波田岛对此一无所知，他猛地将查克拉爆发出，震碎了身上凝结成硬壳的污垢和衣服。

宇智波田岛一路飞奔到小河边，游了好几个来回，这才稍稍缓过来。

他回头一看，好么！河里的鱼都翻白眼浮上来了！

宇智波田岛一个风遁，将污垢并气味吹出谷外。

且不提谷外的人是如何对这一堆臭气熏天的不明物体破口大骂的，在峡谷中，宇智波田岛正细细检查自己的身体。

查克拉量翻了好几倍，经脉宽阔了不少，尤其是眼部的经脉，而且……

宇智波田岛死命地瞪着湖面。

自己眼中的三个勾玉转啊转，最后汇聚在一起，形成了一个既不中心对称，又不轴对称的图案！

一个巨大的空心勾玉在眼中自转着，形状如同西方传来的数字“6”，宇智波田岛微微蹙眉，试着琢磨新写轮眼的作用。

他又加了一点查克拉，敏锐地发现两个眼睛自带特殊技能，而且特殊技能并不相同。

宇智波田岛先关闭右眼，打开左眼，环顾四周，发现周围的花草树木，飞鸟走兽游鱼身上都笼罩着一层淡淡的气，而且，不同物种的气，都有着微妙的差别。

但还是有规律可循的，比如，越庞大的生物，气越多越浓厚。宇智波田岛发现，远处山崖上那几棵草、几枚蘑菇的气，比旁边的参天大树还要多。

宇智波田岛打定主意，走之前把那些草摘回族里，交给父亲处理。

他关上左眼，打开右眼。

右眼的技能是主动技能，宇智波田岛抓了几只不同的动物试了试，顺便在抓鸟的时候把山谷边缘的几株特殊植物菌类采摘下来。

他先拿兔子试了试，发现他把兔子的精神体拉到了写轮眼形成的空间里。

空间里是一片与云雾峡谷有些相似的地方，周围的景象像是用颜料糊在纸上一样，一点立体感都没有。

地上一片绿，还有一条绿的不一样的长带，头顶上一片蓝白交错，周围的草木清香倒是很浓郁，就像是云雾山谷的气息放大了几百倍一样。宇智波田岛研究了半天，才发现地上那条不明带状物，正是云雾山谷里的一条小溪。

他眉毛一跳，看向那个灰色的生物，只见它正啃着地上的一团疑似绿色颜料的东西，耳朵一动一动的，看起来十分愉悦。

宇智波田岛：……

这莫非是，兔子眼中的世界？

宇智波田岛养过忍猫，也养过忍鹰，它们的五感虽然与人类不同，但是十分给力，至于兔子的五感……嗯他还没试过。

宇智波田岛试着攻击这个兔子，于是，只见周围一堆蓝蓝绿绿不断朝兔子身上涌，然后……兔子就没了？

宇智波田岛感应着微微壮大的阴之力，若有所悟。

他关闭右侧的写轮眼，发现这只兔子已经挂了。

宇智波田岛本以为，三勾玉已经是写轮眼的极限了，虽然父亲大人曾经向他透露，说三勾玉写轮眼上还有更高的层次，但他认为他很难达到这个境界。

没想到，只是吃了一株草，他就开启了全新的写轮眼！

宇智波田岛将这些草封进一个小型的卷轴里，准备带给父亲。

虽然他找不到他吃过的那种草，不过这些气息强盛的草，一定对父亲的身体有所帮助。

而且，如果父亲看到他达到了三勾玉以上的境界，一定会非常高兴的！

宇智波田岛美滋滋地提上任务目标的人头，跟族人们汇合，去提交任务。他拿到尾款之后，立马改头换面，去千手一族开的店里，买了一堆药物和补品。

虽然千手一族和宇智波一族摩擦比较大，但这并不妨碍他从千手一族的店里买点东西。

父亲的旧伤又复发了，睡得不怎么好，这个药是镇痛的。

父亲最近又为母亲的逝世伤心了，买点补身体的药酒回去。

上次买的伤药不错，这次再买一点。

……

最后再向店员问一问这些药物有什么禁忌，很好，完美！

宇智波田岛刚刚回到据点，与族人们汇合，还没歇歇脚，就见到一只忍鹰如同炮弹一样砸在他的肩上。

是父亲大人的心腹宇智波悠的忍鹰。

宇智波田岛意识到有大事发生，他将忍鹰放到肩上，迅速收拾起行装。

忍鹰扒在宇智波田岛的肩膀上，道：“主人说，族长大人危在旦夕，请少族长速回族地。”

……什么？！

是谁！是谁重创了父亲？！

是那个千手族长？还是其他什么人？

宇智波田岛整个人都懵了，手上的动作却分毫不乱，他收拾好行装，又带上刚买回来的药和采摘的草，往族地狂奔。

千手一族的药药效这么好，一定能救回父亲！就算救不回，那些从云雾山谷里采的神奇植物，也一定能！

等到忍鹰稍稍恢复，连通宇智波悠的意识后，宇智波田岛脚步不停，将忍鹰捧在面前，用写轮眼接收了族地的情报。

原来，宇智波田岛的父亲宇智波炎接下了来自雷之国大名的任务，他在这次任务中与千手族长对上了。

理论上来说，宇智波族长和千手族长势均力敌，谁也奈何不了谁。但巧的是，最近父亲和千手族长都开发了新的大威力忍术，实力都提升了一小截，都想趁对方还没提升实力时重创对方，能干掉对方就更好了。

于是，两位族长都下了狠手，招招毙命，等到他们发觉他们的实力还是势均力敌，想停下来的时候，已经停不下来了，最后，两位族长都是被抬回去的。

宇智波炎的伤势比较沉重，已经快挂了；千手族长稍微好一点，暂时死不了，但也好不到哪里去。

宇智波田岛的心渐渐沉了下去，大脑恢复了冷静，心中却更加绝望，他估算了一下去族地的路程，牙一咬，调动了前几天突然增多的查克拉，也不顾身体是否能否承受这股查克拉。

就在宇智波田岛火急火燎地往族地赶时，一个人突然蹿出来，挡住了他的去路。

千手一族的少族长，千手佛间？

若是平时，宇智波田岛或许会与他周旋一番，可是现在……他抽出太刀，全力一砍，欲把人逼退。

千手佛间也发现宇智波田岛有要紧事要办，他并没有就此退却，而是缠了上去，阻住宇智波田岛。

宇智波田岛这么着急地往族地赶，肯定是宇智波一族出了什么乱子。

只要能阻一阻宇智波田岛的脚步，兴许宇智波一族会更乱呢？

千手佛间如是想到，左手掷出苦无，右手一拍卷轴，取出一口大砍刀。

而后，他对上了宇智波田岛的万花筒写轮眼。


	2. 第 2 章 死亡与新生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 老族长伤重不治，临终时向其子宇智波田岛提点忍界局势、移植万花筒写轮眼。

面对宇智波田岛的空心勾玉万花筒，千手佛间一惊，想要移开眼睛，却没移开。

他暗道不好，手上攻势不停，凝神静心，欲抵挡比起以往更高级的幻术。

宇智波田岛轻移刀刃，挡住千手佛间的攻击，将三成查克拉聚集在左眼处，全力催动左眼的功能，尝试着找出千手佛间的弱点，一击逼退之。

见宇智波田岛左眼的空心勾玉缓缓转动，千手佛间精神一振：来了！

周围的景象没有任何变化，千手佛间凭着查克拉感应，朝宇智波田岛的脚底施放了一个土遁。

宇智波田岛脚下坚实的泥土突然变成一片泥泞的沼泽，他结了几个印，脚下升起一缕火焰，将脚底一部分沼泽的泥土烤干，随即踩着这一小块泥土跃出沼泽的范围，又将一缕火焰缠绕在查克拉铁制成的太刀上，朝千手佛间的脖颈砍去。

千手佛间已经趁着空隙取出一口大砍刀，他凭借强大的臂力架住了宇智波田岛的攻击。宇智波田岛身体一偏，刀锋一错，顺着大砍刀的刀刃滑下，欲砍伤千手佛间的胳膊，千手佛间右手往前一送，苦无与大砍刀形成交叉，挡住了宇智波田岛的攻击。

千手佛间维持着交叉，往前推了一下，想把宇智波田岛的刀推开，却发现没推动。

他这才发现不对——他的查克拉少了一大半！

不可能！他和宇智波田岛才过了几招？按以往的强度，这点连热身都算不上的攻击，怎能耗费他这么多查克拉？！

千手佛间见势不妙，当机立断，冒着左臂受伤的危险，将苦无朝宇智波田岛的心口掷去，左手的大砍刀也朝宇智波田岛的胸口落下。

宇智波田岛不得不收刀回防，然而还是迟了一拍——他挡住了苦无，却没有完全卸去大砍刀的力，导致右胸处断了两根肋骨。

宇智波田岛关上了万花筒写轮眼，迅速撤离，一面撤一面扶正肋骨，利用刚刚从千手佛间那里吸取的查克拉刺激断骨恢复。

千手佛间也赶紧撤离——查克拉都流失得差不多了，再不撤就晚了。

他捂着左臂，一边撤一边骂。

“该死的宇智波田岛，今天这是发什么疯……”

如今，千手一族和宇智波一族的矛盾并没有激化到后世不死不休的程度，两族只是有些许摩擦和利益上的冲突，时而合作，时而敌对。在两位族长的控制下，两族一直在合作和敌对之间维持着微妙的平衡。

宇智波田岛和千手佛间，作为两族的少族长，也合作过几十次，甚至配合得相当默契。他们以彼此为敌，又惺惺相惜，就如同李云龙和楚云飞之间的关系一样。

——不过，经如此变故后，日后相见时，宇智波田岛恐怕就得说一句“佛间兄，田岛在此”了。

千手佛间骂骂咧咧地回到一处千手一族的商铺，想去取一点伤药。

“什么，伤药全被买走了？！”

从族人口中打听出了买走伤药的人后，千手佛间看了看光秃秃的桌子，又看了看流血的左胳膊，最终用右手一拍桌子：“该死的宇智波田岛！”

拍完桌子之后，千手佛间才用仅剩的查克拉，从卷轴中拿出一瓶伤药和一卷纱布，处理好伤口后，找了个房间，细细检查了一遍身体后，才恢复起查克拉。

千手佛间并没有发现，在他的腹部，有一团阴之力悄悄融入阳之力里，没有留下一点痕迹。

※

一路上赶走了几个浪忍和山贼后，宇智波田岛终于赶到族地。

族地的气氛异常凝重，族人们自发为少族长让开了一条路，一个青年族人为宇智波田岛领路，来到了族长的病房里。

宇智波炎躺在床上，房间里充满药味，他的脸色白得可怕，气息微弱，身上缠满了绷带，似乎下一刻就要断气。宇智波悠守在宇智波炎身边，他虽面色憔悴、嘴唇干裂，却镇定自若地指挥医疗忍者为宇智波炎续命。

见以往强大的父亲气息奄奄地躺在床上，宇智波田岛顿时呆住了，他的脑袋里似乎有什么炸开，控制不住打开万花筒写轮眼。

宇智波田岛手忙脚乱地打开卷轴，语无伦次道：“父亲大人，您一定会没事的！我从千手一族弄到的药，还有，还有这些草，一定能救父亲大人！悠叔叔，他们一定能救父亲大人！”

说着，他急急忙忙地把药和充满查克拉的植物往宇智波悠手上递。

宇智波悠刚想说什么，对上宇智波田岛的空心勾玉万花筒，到嘴边的话又咽了下去。

“田岛！”

耳边传来虚弱却清晰的声音，宇智波田岛急忙扭头，但见宇智波炎暗淡的眼睛又亮了起来。

宇智波炎目光锐利，竟比以往任何时候都要亮得多，完全不像一个将死之人，他嘴角缓缓勾起，露出一个僵硬的笑容。

“悠和田岛留下，其他人出去。”

宇智波悠闻言，嘴唇微微抿紧，眼帘也微微下垂，宇智波田岛却完全没有注意到宇智波悠的神情变化，抓着药往宇智波炎身边送。

待其他人都离去后，宇智波炎面色一肃：“田岛，你忘了作为忍者的谨慎吗？”

声音不疾不徐，却掷地有声，宇智波田岛动作一僵，最终微微低头，跪在宇智波炎身边。

“父亲大人，我没有忘。”

宇智波炎似乎并不在意宇智波田岛的回答，缓缓道：“宇智波一族的神社里，有一块石碑，上面有写轮眼进化的方法。田岛，你做得不错，在如此年纪，就达到了三勾玉以上的层次，开启了万花筒写轮眼。”

听到父亲罕见的夸奖，宇智波田岛一点也高兴不起来，只是睁着一双毫无威胁的万花筒写轮眼，看着父亲，似乎要把父亲的形象烙印在心上。

宇智波炎闭上眼睛，再睁开时，眼中三勾玉连成一线，又变化成新的图案——形似清和源氏的家纹，桔梗纹。

宇智波田岛也终于明白，为何父亲明明开启了万花筒写轮眼，却从来不使用——清和源氏在贵族和大名里名声赫赫，强大无比，若是父亲的万花筒图案不慎传出去，必定会引起贵族的攻讦，宇智波一族也会大受打击。

他的理智也逐渐回笼：虽然他带回的药有奇效，那几株草有充沛的查克拉，但是在未经证实药效的情况下，不宜给父亲使用。

宇智波田岛心念一动，左眼的空心勾玉缓缓转动，父亲的生命力清晰可见，如同风中残烛，虽然明亮，却随时可能熄灭。他试着把自己的生命力灌入父亲的身体里，发现父亲的生命力果然稳定了一些。

宇智波田岛心中一喜，又把更多的生命力灌入宇智波炎的身体时，突然发现父亲的生命又变暗了些许。

怎么会？！

以最快速度连续赶了几个小时的路，再加上流失的生命力，宇智波田岛眼前隐隐发黑，输入的生命力却不见减少。

“田岛，停下！”

宇智波炎喝止了宇智波田岛的行为，两双万花筒写轮眼相对，一双充满了焦急和急迫，一双平静无波，又蕴含着些许期待。

宇智波田岛体会到了父亲的意思，焦急的心立马冷静下来，却被更浓厚的绝望与不甘填满。他的眼中泪花闪动，牙齿咬得咯咯作响，却还是听从父亲的意思，将父亲拉近幻术空间里。

在幻术空间里，宇智波炎依然是宇智波田岛熟悉的模样，他的形象依然如此高大，气势依然如此沉稳——似乎他只要振臂一呼，整个宇智波一族便会追随他的脚步，杀尽前方的敌人。

宇智波炎收起了以往的锋锐，毫不掩饰地展露出对儿子的赞赏。

宇智波田岛也一反对外界表现出的端庄自持，轻轻握住宇智波炎的衣襟，将脸靠在宇智波炎的胸膛上。

父亲的胸膛如同记忆中的一样温暖宽阔，宇智波田岛嗓子堵得厉害，几乎发不出任何声音。

“父亲，父亲……”

他用气音如此喊道，几滴泪水悄然融入幻术空间里。

宇智波炎叹了口气，没有拒接长子的亲近，他犹豫了一下，伸出双臂环住田岛的肩膀。

父子二人没有讨论忍界局势，也没有探讨查克拉的修行，只是抓住生命最后的时刻，享受着父子之间久违的独处。

这段时间短暂而无比漫长，最后，是宇智波炎收回手臂，轻轻拍了拍宇智波田岛的肩膀。

宇智波田岛会意，松开手，退后一步，仰起头，望着宇智波炎。

宇智波炎轻轻叹了口气：“田岛，你一直是父亲的骄傲，也一直是宇智波一族的骄傲，哪怕是我年轻的时候，也无法做到你这样的程度……父亲担心你矜骄自满，所以一直没有夸过你，希望现在不会太迟。”

宇智波田岛一直渴望着父亲的认可，如今夙愿已了，他也确确实实欣喜无比，但是这欣喜，却比不上悲伤的万分之一。

他仰着头，动作神态如同幼年时受到父亲夸奖时骄傲的模样。泪水却迅速盈满了眼眶，溢了出来，顺着脸颊流至下颔，而后滴落。

他的嘴唇动了动，却说不出哪怕一个字。

宇智波炎的神情突然严肃起来：“田岛，我快死了，我自己的身体，我很清楚。在我身死之后，宇智波一族的重任，便要由你担负。悠跟随我多年，他或许不会听命于你，但是他也不会做出危害宇智波一族的事情，诚有一些固执，有时……”

“最后，田岛，你要记住，无论做出什么决定，一定要冷静下来，以宇智波为重。”

说完这句话后，宇智波炎调动最后的查克拉，将这些话烙印在宇智波田岛脑海深处，而后从他的幻术空间离开。

宇智波炎艰难地抬起手，揉了揉儿子的头发，最后看了一眼田岛尚且稚嫩的面庞，叹了口气，道：“悠，动手吧。”

“……是。”

还未等宇智波田岛反应过来，宇智波悠便抬手击晕了他，将其放在宇智波炎身边，而后将查克拉附于手上，探向宇智波田岛的双眼……

几日后，宇智波田岛走上高台，凝望着族人或悲痛或激愤的神情，缓缓抬起右手。

“悠叔叔，你负责族地安全；其余人等，随我踏平千手族地，为父亲大人报仇！”

在他的双眼中，六个空心勾玉排成一排，缓缓转动。


	3. 第 3 章 复仇

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛“喜提”永恒万花筒，继任族长之位，集结族人杀入千手族地

宇智波田岛醒来后，眼前一片黑暗，鼻梁和眼周是绷带的触感。

眼睛与经脉连接之处尚有不明显的滞涩之感，带给人的感觉却格外熟悉，这是……什么？

宇智波田岛甚至可以辨认出，蒙在眼睛上的绷带，是由上好的棉制成的。

……怎么……回事？

他下意识地抬起手摸向眼睛，手腕尚未抬起，便被另一双手按下。

“族长大人，您的眼睛……还没有完全恢复，现在还是不要乱动的好。”

是悠叔叔的声音，干涩沙哑得厉害。

父亲大人的眼睛出事了？

宇智波田岛轻声问道：“悠叔叔，父亲大人的眼睛怎么了？”

宇智波悠的气息紊乱了一瞬，一言不发。

等等！宇智波悠……称呼的是我？！

称呼我为族长？！

电光火石之间，宇智波田岛突然明白了什么，他一跃而起，卡住宇智波悠的脖子，轻声问道：“悠叔叔，你刚刚是在……称呼我吗？”

你居然称呼我为族长！那父亲呢？！父亲对你如此信任，你竟……

宇智波悠的喉结滚动了一下：“炎大人去世之前，亲自任命您为族长……”

话音未落，宇智波田岛手上力道加重三分，厉声喝道：“你对父亲做了什么！”

片刻后，宇智波田岛将另一只手按在宇智波悠的心脉处，原本卡在宇智波悠脖子上的手挪到锁骨处，让宇智波悠说话。

宇智波悠咳嗽了几下：“这是炎大人要求我做的，我只是听命行事。”

宇智波田岛沉默不语。

“……您也有所察觉吧，只有自愿献出的写轮眼，才可能被移植到其他人的身体里，没有半分排斥。”

半晌，宇智波田岛才开口：“父亲呢？父亲大人是怎么……去的？为何要将写轮眼移植给我？”

宇智波悠轻轻叹了口气：“炎大人伤重不治，本已时日无多。至于写轮眼的问题，炎大人只说答案在神社里的石碑上，其余皆未交待。”

一时间，屋内只有对于忍者而言过于急促的呼吸声。

不知过了多久，宇智波田岛才松开了对宇智波悠的桎梏，起身道：“带我去见父亲。”

宇智波悠有点犹豫：“这……”

“父亲还未下葬吧，你应该暂时隐瞒了父亲的死亡。”宇智波田岛的声音异常冷静，“带我去见父亲。”

“……是。”

宇智波田岛听着宇智波悠的脚步声，来到一个房间里。

房间里的光线似乎不是很亮，宇智波田岛又上前几步，感到了一丝寒气。

他伸手一摸，果然，是冰块。

“族长大人，炎大人说您的眼睛大约在一小时后恢复，命我替您解开纱布。”宇智波悠还想说什么，却只是叹了口气，便转身离去，轻轻带上门。

宇智波田岛恍若未闻，继续摩挲着手下的冰。

冰上有细微的查克拉波动，可以维持温度，使冰块不融化。

大概是悠叔叔的手笔，只有悠叔叔，才能将父亲的遗体封在冰里。

直到手下的冰微微融化，宇智波田岛才触电似的收回手，又顺着忍术的运转轨迹补充了一些查克拉，静静地坐在冰块旁边。

他很想最后在看一看父亲，理智却告诉他，不应该摘下纱布。

虽然不知父亲为何把写轮眼移植给他，但是他不能让父亲的苦心白费。

黑暗寂静的环境最容易使人胡思乱想，宇智波田岛坐着坐着，突然感到一丝恐慌，和无边的孤寂。

兄弟皆亡于战场，唯一的亲人也死在他面前，如今……真的只剩他一人了。

失去父亲的保护，失去兄弟的帮衬，身为族长，只有宇智波一族可以支援他，他能保护的，也只有宇智波一族。

父亲的音笑形貌依然清晰可见，然而此刻，他却变成了一句尸体。

再也不会教导他各种知识，再也不会替他分配任务，再也不会与他对练。

他修为精进，再不会有人一脸严肃却十分自豪地夸奖他；他立了大功，再不会有人一本正经地嘉奖他；他做了什么错事，再不会有人严厉地批评他；他惹了祸端，再不会有人站在他的身后，为他收拾烂摊子……

宇智波田岛双眼突然一阵刺痛，血泪瞬间染红了绷带，他不由伸出手，将上半身倚靠在冰上。

父亲啊……我必不会负你所托，我必会担负起宇智波一族的重任，并将之发扬光大！

是千手族长，让父亲重伤不治！我必将亲手杀死千手族长！

若是父亲的死讯传出，族内必定不稳，然而，宇智波田岛既已获得能够压制全族的万花筒写轮眼，便再也无须担心这种问题。

近些年，父亲已经渐渐放权给他，他在族内的威望很高，与族里的中坚力量相处良好，至于那些一心求稳，偶尔卖个族的长老……他们翻不起什么风浪。

反之，隔壁的千手一族，族长虽然一时死不了，但没个三年五载也别想恢复。

也就是说，宇智波一族能更快地从这种动荡里恢复！

这是机会！利用这个时间差，把千手一族打残，手刃千手族长，替父亲报仇！

想起父亲身上的绷带，宇智波田岛的呼吸不由急促起来，他不由自主地靠近冰块，脑中酝酿着一个个疯狂的计划。

至于父亲告诫过的“三思而后行”？不好意思，宇智波田岛把这五个字完完整整地用到了攻打千手族地这一件事上，甚至连战后重建工作都规划好了，但就是完全没考虑到这件事该怎么收场。

此时此刻，宇智波田岛的心中只有仇恨，他在最短的时间里掌控了宇智波一族，利用自己的声望和宇智波炎的威望，倾全族之力攻打千手一族。

不得不说，世界就是如此奇妙。若是宇智波田岛没有被仇恨蒙蔽了双眼，若是能看得远一点，这场战争也不可能发生；若是宇智波田岛的实力没有那么强，他也不可能挑起这场战争；若是宇智波悠没有因恻隐之心，把宇智波田岛带到宇智波炎的遗体那里，任由他一个人在那里胡思乱想，宇智波田岛也不会变得如此偏激疯狂；若是宇智波田岛的写轮眼进化没有那么快，他的精神状态也不会那么不稳定；若是宇智波炎对他的儿子少一点放心、多交代几句，而不是语焉不详的“三思而后行”，宇智波田岛看在他爹的份上，也不会那么冲动……

在这场战争后，以忍界两大豪族为首，忍界展开了空前惨烈的厮杀，一时间流血漂橹，满目疮痍。

————————————

宇智波田岛带领着族人，一路朝千手族地杀去。

或许是因为族长重伤的缘故，千手一族的防御如同铁桶似的，宇智波田岛甚至看到几个千手一族的强者。

他有心试一试自己的水平，在发觉以往比他强一线的一个千手，如今如同一张纸一样一撕就破的时候，他也再不顾忌什么，直接维持着一个合适的速度，沿直线杀到千手族地的大门口。

好在宇智波田岛并不想把事情闹大——虽然事情已经闹得够大了——便只随手杀了几个实力高强的千手族人，凡事有把握击晕但不打死的，一律放倒，伤势从陷入幻境到半身不遂不等。

宇智波田岛只想着杀死千手族长，至于削弱千手一族实力的事情，他已经安排了族人完成。

他一路上并没有收到什么像样的抵挡，就来到了千手族长养伤的地方。果然不出他所料，这个看似平平无奇的房子，实则覆盖了重重结界。

害死他父亲的人，就在这间房子里了！

宇智波田岛体内的血液终于沸腾起来，见门口一队实力强悍的千手族人警惕的模样，他竟罕见地走了个神。

就是这些人！就是这些不堪一击的人！就是里面躺着的那个人！害死了他的父亲！

烈日当空，空气中充满了被火灼烧过的焦味，宇智波田岛瞪着永恒万花筒，发动幻术，将他们的精神拖入幻术空间，并在空间里构造出一片火海。

看着千手护卫队的惨状，他冷冷一笑，抽出太刀，朝结界的薄弱处砍去。

查克拉金属制成的刀反射着森冷的光芒，刀下的结界也绽放出绚丽却令人绝望的光芒，顷刻间，结界便摇摇欲坠。

就在宇智波田岛准备加一把力，一鼓作气砍掉结界时，一把熟悉的大砍刀架住了他的太刀。

是千手佛间。

千手佛间的脸色跟宇智波田岛一样，憔悴了许多，他的眼中燃烧着莫名的火焰，招招狠辣，不要命地向宇智波田岛攻去。

面对这位有着些许战友情谊的对手，宇智波田岛轻易挡下他的攻击，缓缓道：“佛间，我不想杀你。”

千手佛间闻言，面上怒意更盛，他的声音也有些沙哑：“你要杀我的父亲，我绝不允许！”

宇智波田岛笑得有些渗人：“哈哈哈……可笑！千手族长杀了我的父亲，我今天就要替父亲报仇！凭你？还挡不住我！”

他毕竟不愿对千手佛间下手，于是同时打开两边的永恒万花筒，双管齐下，一面吸取千手佛间体内的生机，一面对他的精神下手。

千手佛间面色变得有些苍白，然而他手上的力道愈发强大，一个个忍术也随着查克拉的流动施展出来，看起来丝毫没受永恒万花筒攻击的模样。

怎么会？！！

宇智波田岛心中一惊，眼中的666666旋转得越来越快，查克拉消耗也越来越大，然而，千手佛间仿佛一夜之间免疫了写轮眼攻击一样，没受丝毫影响，大砍刀的力道震得宇智波田岛虎口发麻。

宇智波田岛面色一沉，因实力骤增而不稳的心境也渐渐平稳下来。

万万没想到，千手一族的强者拦不下他，千手一族的长老挡不住他，居然是这个与他年岁相差无几的千手佛间挡下了他。

为什么千手佛间能免疫永恒万花筒的攻击？

难道，千手佛间也开启了某点男主光环，获得了什么奇遇？！

短暂的时间不足以让宇智波田岛试探千手佛间的情况，宇智波田岛有些急躁，手刃仇人的渴望逐渐占据了上风，他目光灼灼地看着结界，攻势越发凌厉，想要尽快打倒千手佛间，冲进去宰了那个千手族长。

或许是这几天心神耗费过多，千手佛间手上武器被击飞，连忍术也施展不出来，他捂着肋下的伤口，踉跄着追上宇智波田岛，试图阻住他。

宇智波田岛却没有过多理会千手佛间，他击碎结界之后，立马来到千手族长的床前，刀锋直指千手族长的喉咙。


	4. 第 4 章 大事不妙

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千手族长去世，千手佛间继任族长之位，喜提森罗万象。

宇智波田岛的手很稳。

刀锋之下，是千手族长脆弱的咽喉。

此刻，千手族长面色灰败，形容枯槁，虽比之父亲要好一些，但也好不到哪里去。

那双曾给予父亲致命一击的手，如今正微微颤抖，怕是连苦无都拿不起。

保护千手族长的人已被杀死大半，只余一个失去行动能力的千手佛间。

只要轻轻压下手腕，将刀锋切入千手族长的喉咙，便能大仇得报……

就在这时，千手族长突然张开眼睛。

他虽气息奄奄，濒临死亡，但他的目光依旧沉静而锐利，如同一汪深潭一般，深不可测。

宇智波田岛握紧刀柄，手中的刀却始终无法落下去。

为什么？！

明明他已经开启了最强的万花筒写轮眼！明明千手族长已经病得不能动弹了！

怎么会如此！

宇智波田岛眼神一厉，六个空心勾玉同时转了起来，蓄足了气势，便要砍下去。

“哈哈。”

躺在床上的千手族长突兀地笑了起来，宇智波田岛听到这笑声，手腕不由一僵。

明明是生死关头，千手族长竟罕见地笑了起来，像是被什么东西逗乐了。

“你便是炎的儿子，你很六啊。”

什么意思？

宇智波田岛被千手族长的神来一笔弄得懵逼了一瞬，然而千手族长并没有多做解释，闭上眼睛，就此气绝。

片刻后，宇智波田岛如梦初醒。

他还没动手，千手族长……就这么死了？

宇智波田岛心中空落落的，有些迷茫，仿佛一拳打在空气中一样。

不知过了多久，他才回过神来。

他怎么能就这么死了？他应该死在自己手中才是！

宇智波田岛的面色有些狰狞，他攥紧刀柄，而后手臂微微抬起，便朝千手族长的脖子砍去。

“你敢！”

突然，一股大力禁锢住宇智波田岛的胳膊。

太刀脱手而出，刀锋反射出的光芒，照亮了宇智波田岛惊愕的脸。

宇智波田岛反射性地一旋，手脚并用，挣脱来者的禁锢，并将他制服。

袭击者……是千手佛间？

他不是已经耗尽查克拉了，哪里来的力气阻止我？

宇智波田岛来不及思索，注意力便被千手佛间状若癫狂的模样吸引。

恍惚间，他仿佛又回到了父亲的病床前，回到了冰冷的停尸房内。

……想必，父亲去世的时候，他的模样比起千手佛间也好不到哪里去吧。

宇智波田岛掐着千手佛间的脖子，任由千手佛间的挣扎渐渐变弱，只余喘气的力气。

他看了看千手佛间狼狈的模样，又看了看千手族地尸横遍野的惨状，永恒万花筒不受控制地打开。

你失去了父亲，我也失去了父亲，我的族人杀死你的族人，你的族人也杀死我的族人。

或许有一天，我死在你手中，或者你死在我手中，我们的儿子也将为我们报仇。

这一战之后，世间将多出无数如同我们一般的孤儿，他们心怀仇恨，杀死敌人，或者死在敌人手中。

这样无穷无尽地杀下去，何时才能终止？

可是……死去的族人呢？他们的死亡，难道能一笔勾销吗？

宇智波田岛顿觉疲惫无比，他猛地将千手佛间扔到千手族长的尸体上，不急不慢地捡起自己的太刀，就着一个重伤的千手的衣服，将染血的刀锋擦拭干净。

被当做擦刀布的千手忍者怒瞪宇智波田岛。

宇智波田岛饶有兴致地俯下身，望着这位千手忍者：“你为什么这么看着我，难道说……”

他歪歪头，作势思考了一番，道：“难道说，你也想死在我手中吗？哈哈哈哈哈哈——”

见刀下的千手忍者眼中流露出恐惧，宇智波田岛一怔，微微抬起太刀。

镜面般光滑的刀身上映出了他笑意盈盈的模样。

原来，他也成长到父亲的地步，能让敌人闻风丧胆吗？

宇智波田岛站起身，还刀入鞘，看了一眼抱着千手族长的遗体的千手佛间，薄唇微微抿起。

虽然千手族长不是死在他的手上，但是他已经死了，而且相当于死在父亲的手上……能够手刃自己的敌人，父亲想必能安息吧。

这尸体……算做是给你最后的慰藉。

就当全了我们昔日的战友之情。

他一抬手，发射了一个信号弹，带领族人从容走出千手族地。

***

千手佛间受过无数次伤，但是没有哪一次比现在更严重。

如果说体力就像海绵里的水，以往受伤的时候，挤挤总会有的，如今，他却连挤一挤的力气都没有了。

四肢就像是被一个庸医粗暴地拆下来，又被随随便便缝了回去一般，脑壳更是疼得要裂开。

不知过了多久，千手佛间才勉强清醒过来，艰难地抬起眼皮。

……不对劲！

千手佛间猛地从床上弹起，又被按了回去。

一个声音无奈道：“族长大人，您重伤在身，请不要乱动。”

说话的是一个约莫三十岁的男子，相貌平平无奇，气质温润无害。

千手佛间顺着他的力道躺下，又伸出手扣住男子的手腕，问道：“千手空？你为什么会在这里？！”

千手空可是族里数一数二的医疗忍者，他不为父亲治伤，来自己这里做什么？

男子温和一笑：“族长大人，您的伤势过重，所以族中命我为您医治伤势。”

千手佛间手上力道不由加重：“你叫我为‘族长’？这么说，父亲已经……”

千手空面色如常，声音低沉了些：“前族长伤重不治，已经逝世，族长大人，请节哀。”

千手佛间沉默片刻：“我知道。”

他早就知道父亲命不久矣，只是强撑着一口气罢了，但是父亲真正逝世的时候……

果然，跟宇智波田岛相比，他的定力还是远远不够啊。

宇智波田岛也死了爹，却能在如此悲痛的情况下做出如此缜密的战略部署，给予千手一族重创。

他要如何从宇智波田岛手中保下千手一族？

片刻后，千手空的手腕开始挣扎，千手佛间这才发现，千手空的手腕已经被他捏出一圈青紫。

他连忙松开手：“空，抱歉。”

千手空摇摇头：“族长大人无须向我道歉。”

千手佛间见医疗忍者一副欲言又止的模样，心一沉：“你还有什么想说的？是我的伤势有什么不妥吗？”

千手空张张嘴，小心地斟酌了一番言辞，才说：“族长大人，您和宇智波族长交过手，请问您可知道宇智波族长的写轮眼……究竟到了什么水平？”

千手佛间摇摇头：“我也不是很清楚，只知道宇智波族长的写轮眼与普通三勾玉写轮眼有所不同。他使用写轮眼能力的时候，我的查克拉的消耗速度十分快。”

见千手空吞吞吐吐的样子，千手佛间眉心一皱：“若有什么不妥，不必顾忌我，尽管开口就是。”

千手空深吸了一口气，一幅视死如归的模样：“属下替族长大人检查身体的时候，发现族长大人的体内有一股阴冷而强大的查克拉，这股查克拉大致在几天前入侵您的体内，族长大人，属下斗胆，请问您在几天前可否和宇智波族长交过手？”

千手佛间点点头，暗道不妙——千手空一开始可是自称“我”的，现在突然自称“属下”，又将身份放得这么低，肯定有什么不妙的事情发生了！

千手空不禁抬手擦了擦冷汗，接着说：“属下猜测，那股查克拉或许是宇智波族长的。属下心想，绝不能任由宇智波族长的查克拉潜伏在您体内。当时您伤势严重，查克拉衰竭，于是，于是属下擅自做主，助族长大人驱除这股查克拉。”

“属下以为，凭属下的能力，即使不能驱除宇智波族长的查克拉，也能将它压制。可是，属下刚刚把查克拉注入您的经脉中，便发现，宇智波族长的查克拉竟凭空消失了！然后，然后……”

千手空“然后”了半天，突然扑通一声五体投地：“是属下贸然行动，致使族长大人的身体如此……属下愿以死谢罪！”

千手佛间的冷汗也下来了。

能让族里数一数二的医疗忍者以死谢罪的情形……是什么？

千手佛间想起体内少得可怜的查克拉，不由问道：“我的查克拉被废了吗？”

千手空苦笑：“不，族长大人的查克拉只要过一段时间，便能恢复。”

那还有什么比查克拉被废更严重？

千手空将额头抵在地上：“宇智波族长的查克拉似乎与族长大人的一部分查克拉融为一体，在您的腹部凝聚出一个全新的查克拉团。这片查克拉团之中蕴含的生机十分丰富，但是，它为了成长，一直在吞噬您的查克拉，而且只吞噬您的查克拉。族长大人这几天查克拉恢复缓慢，也是因为这团查克拉。属下本以为，这一团查克拉中的生机应该对族长大人好处极大，便没有出手扼制，但是……”

千手空又“但是”了半天。

千手佛间心中越发不安：“但是什么？”

医疗忍者又深呼吸了几下：“但是，属下昨日替族长大人检查身体的时候，竟发现……这查克拉不仅仅是查克拉。”

“族长大人的腹中，竟，竟有两个婴孩！”

……什么？！

千手佛间不由掰下床板的边沿。


	5. 第 5 章 战后

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千手佛间决定留下胎儿；悠长老与田岛彻夜详谈。

恍惚间，千手佛间不由想起写在忍术启蒙卷轴开头的一行字。

[忍术无所不能。]

千手佛间从未如此深刻地认识到忍术的神奇。

居然能让身为男子的自己……怀孕？一怀就是两个？

千手佛间抬起手，正要将手放在腹部，一转眼，发现千手空那毛茸茸的后脑勺正对着自己，手一顿，若无其事地理了理衣服。

他鬼使神差地问了一句：“空，这两个……是男是女？”

千手空惊悚地看向千手佛间，而后立马低下头：“族长大人，这个……属下学艺不精……”

千手佛间叹了口气，挥挥手：“你先去检查一下族人们的身体，尤其是那些和宇智波田岛交过手的族人。”

千手空倒抽一口气：“族长的意思是……”

千手佛间沉默片刻，道：“但愿事情不要像我想的那样吧。”

如果宇智波田岛的写轮眼的新能力，是“瞪谁谁怀孕”的话……如果其他族人也与我一样……

想想都可怕。

他心一沉，挥挥手，示意千手空出去。

千手空如梦初醒，先检查了一下自己的身体，确认自己没有像族长大人一样倒霉，这才长长地舒了口气，朝门外走去。

看着千手空恍恍惚惚地离去，离开的时候还差点撞到门框的模样，千手佛间内心愈发惆怅了。

以男子之身孕育后裔的人是他，又不是千手空，千手空怎么比他本人还方呢？

不知道的人，还以为怀孕的不是他，是千手空呢！

千手佛间端起一杯温水，喝了几口，左手诡异地在空中停留了一会儿，这才放到腹部。

他该不该留下这两个孩子？

留下？不行，若是让外人知道千手族长以男子之身诞下后裔，这后裔还是宇智波田岛的，千手一族的名声还要不要了？

千手一族的族长居然为宇智波族长生了两个小孩？其他千手族人呢，是不是也是可以随便为别的男子诞下后裔？

长此以往，千手一族又会如何？

千手佛间简直不敢往下想。

他眼神一厉，手微微抬起，掌心凝聚查克拉，试图杀死两个孩子。

然而千手佛间忽略了自己的身体状况，刹那间，他体内少得可怜的查克拉就此耗尽，勉强凝聚起的查克拉随之消散。

兴许是过度压榨查克拉的缘故，千手佛间只觉腹部传来一阵绵长而尖锐的疼痛。一开始尚能忍受，随着时间的推移，他上半身一软，砸在床上，攥紧成拳头的手无力地松开，手指不停地抽搐，床单一次次被握住，又一次次地从指尖滑落。

盘踞在腹部的两团查克拉变得越来越弱，查克拉上的生机也渐渐消散，千手佛间眼前一黑，意识仿佛脱离了肉体，追逐着阳光下的灰尘，一直飘到云端之上。

这两个将会害了千手一族的孩子就要死了，他难道不该高兴吗？

为何内心竟如此悲戚？

疼痛也似乎隔了一层，变得不真切起来，千手佛间努力保持清醒，将注意力放在腹部的两团查克拉上。

出乎意料的是，这两团查克拉虽然挣扎得厉害，却不曾真正伤害到他。

我想杀了你们，你们……难道一点也不怨我吗？

千手佛间觉得自己一定中了某种高明的幻术，要不然……不过是两块未成形的肉块而已……怎会有自己的意识？

【父亲，我们会乖乖的，不给你添麻烦。】

【我们很有用的，不要杀死我们好不好？】

【如果父亲不希望我们存在，我们就消失……不过还是……好难受……】

【父亲……】

千手佛间如坠冰窟，身上代表生命的热度正缓缓流逝，他张了张嘴，却发不出任何声音。

呵……宇智波田岛……你当真是……好算计啊……

你明知道……我是多么重视家庭……重视亲人……

不愧是……宇智波……如此洞悉人心……

“族长大人！”

这是……空的声音……吗……

族人们……

千手佛间勉力抬起手，又无力垂下，意识彻底陷入黑暗之中。

***

南贺神社，地下密室。

熊熊火焰不断跳动，冰冷的石碑上闪烁着温暖的色泽。

宇智波田岛站在密室的一角，大半个身形隐没在黑暗中，面上神情莫测，一双血红的永恒万花筒中，映出火焰的虚影。

半晌，他闭上双眼，微微低头，右手抬起，抹去了溢出的血珠。

阴阳二力相互作用，孕得森罗万象，可开启轮回眼……

用轮回眼召唤外道魔像，往其中注入九只尾兽的全部查克拉，即可召唤神树。

神树可沟通阴阳两界，使亡故之人重返世间……吗？

若是能开启轮回眼……

宇智波田岛的身躯不可控制地颤抖起来。

难产而死的母亲，战死的二弟三弟，还有父亲……是不是都能活过来？

宇智波田岛面上显现出一丝狂乱之色。

不……不行……

如今的世道，比十几年前更加艰难，在捅了千手一族这个马蜂窝后，他几乎可以看到忍界即将面临的腥风血雨！

他怎能将父母兄弟从黄泉中召回到这样残酷的世界！

起码得等到天下太平之后，再将这个美好的世界献给他的亲人们！

宇智波田岛周身的气息渐渐平静下来。

至于要如何靖平天下，如何获得阳之力……

宇智波田岛拢了拢披风，重新将身体隐没于黑暗中。

他一直维持着这个姿势站着，望着火焰，看着火把燃尽，火焰不甘地跳动了最后几下，而后熄灭。

直到地下室顶部的缝隙透出些许微光，宇智波田岛这才如梦初醒。

他深呼吸了几下，缓解了一下晕眩的感觉，又微微活动了几下关节，刚准备离开密室，突然顿住了。

南贺神社上面有人？

宇智波田岛凝神感应着查克拉。

来者多半是个宇智波，很强大，查克拉也收敛得很好。

谁会在这个时候来？

是那几个老不死的长老，还是其他还算有脑子的长老？

宇智波田岛将查克拉收敛得滴水不漏，悄无声息地跑到密室的入口处，猛地掀起地砖，一跃而起。

“悠？”

怎会是他？

宇智波悠身上的深蓝色族服已经沾满了露水，看样子是在南贺神社待了很久。

此时，前族长的心腹手下皱着眉，不赞同地看着宇智波田岛，把手中的一个布包递给他。

宇智波田岛接过布包，打开。

是一个饭团，温度正好，香味扑鼻。

他沉默片刻，抬起手，几口将饭团塞进嘴里，丝毫不在意什么宇智波族长的形象。

宇智波田岛似乎听到了一声极轻微的叹气声。

他突然发笑，险些被米饭呛到：“悠，你为何叹气。”

生理性的泪水阻挡了视线，宇智波田岛只听到呼吸声越来越重，而后戛然而止。

“族长大人，请保重身体。”

宇智波田岛深吸一口气，轻声道：“你追随父亲那么多年，父亲去世，你应该更难受吧。”

一阵令人窒息的沉默蔓延开来。

……罢了，这种扎心的话，他本不该问。

宇智波田岛眨眨眼，正想把话题岔过去，却清楚地看到了宇智波悠的神情，不由一愣。

悲戚，决然，沉静，坚定，还有许多辨不出的情绪交织其间。

长者脸上的表情，是宇智波田岛从未见过的复杂。

就像一丛即将燃尽的火炬一样，明明已走向末路，却依然执着地燃烧着，等待着新的存在，将火焰烧得更旺。

宇智波田岛愣神间，长者低声道：“炎大人真正的愿望，是带领宇智波一族走到巅峰，不仅仅是忍族中的巅峰，而是真正的巅峰。

“届时，无人再敢欺侮我族，无人再敢轻视吾族，将族人们……视作一件可以随时丢弃的兵刃。我既追随炎大人，自当完成他的愿望。”

长者的言语，如同一道道惊雷落在宇智波田岛心中，他倒抽一口冷气，下意识打开万花筒写轮眼。

“可是，我们忍者——”

宇智波悠嘲讽一笑，打断了少年族长的未尽之语，意味不明道：“族长大人，您不妨多看看史书。”

宇智波田岛有些懵，他张张嘴，却不知该说什么是好。

“好啦，这回我们集体脑子犯浑，杀到千手族地，还不知该如何收场呢。族长大人，请务必保重身体，族中诸多事务还需您来决断。”

哦对，还要开个会，做一下战后总结和对未来的安排。

宇智波田岛暂且按下心中的疑惑，来到正厅，拉开纸门，差点被一个东西砸到。

他微微侧头，良好的视力让他捕捉到这样东西的模样——是一个铁质的茶杯。

随着宇智波田岛拉门的动作，正厅陡然安静了下来，唯有铁杯在石砖地上弹跳的声音格外清脆悠长。

大长老余怒未消，见到宇智波田岛时，倒是一丝不苟地对他行了个礼：“见过族长大人。”

其他人也朝宇智波田岛行礼。

宇智波田岛也郑重回礼，然后坐到主位上。

宇智波悠适时递上资料。

宇智波田岛翻了翻资料，神色不动，环视四周。

果然，有几个老不死的要搞事了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一章改一下，佛间少年怀了两个，而不是一个
> 
> 宇智波田岛：我的目标是星辰大海！
> 
> 千手佛间：……我的目标是让你再也见不到明天的太阳。
> 
> 我想了想，还是没让千手族长死在宇智波田岛手上，否则……
> 
> 杀父之仇，不共戴天啊，就算生十个八个还是be的节奏啊。


	6. 第 6 章 故人相见分外眼红

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 波田岛摆平族内矛盾，前往大名府，跟佛间打了一架，发现佛间“抱恙在身”。

议事厅里，宇智波田岛扫视一周，微微垂眸。

议事厅已经许久未修缮，靠近屋檐处有一道长长的裂缝，还未来得及补上，被磨得光滑的地板有些坑坑洼洼，桌子也有些掉漆，有的还缺了角，只有席子还是新的。

坐在议事厅的人倒是很有精神，只不过，比起往常，整个议事厅空了不少，在座的族人也是伤的伤残的残，裹伤的纱布也有些泛黄，不知道用沸水烫过多少次。

宇智波田岛无端想起幼时觐见火之国大名时的所见所闻。

彼时他尚且年幼，大名居所是否豪华，陈设是否贵重，他没有一点印象，唯有大名手中那一束青色羽毛，深深地烙印在他的脑海中。

那是青隼的翎羽，宇智波一族牺牲了两名三勾玉族人的性命才取得的任务物品，却被大名随手把玩，漫不经心地饰在小姓的鬓间。

他突然失去了慢慢和那几个不安分的家伙斗智斗勇的兴趣。

忍者的一生已经够艰难了，同为忍者，同为宇智波，何必互相伤害呢？

他们虽有私心，但也真正为宇智波一族考虑，只要把他们打服就行。至于私心？是个人都有私心，只要把他们的私心控制在一定程度之内即可。

宇智波田岛放下手中的资料，又看了看议事厅众人，道：“火之国大名昨日派人传书，要召见我，你们怎么看。”

刚刚摔了杯子的大长老第一个发话：“族长大人，先前我们宇智波直接打进千手一族的族地，杀死千手族长，导致千手一族元气大伤。我认为，大名此次召见您，必定是为了千手一族的事。一者，此次行动虽重创千手一族，但也彻底激化了两族的矛盾，千手一族虽元气大伤，但底蕴深厚，若他们不惜代价与我们开战，两族必定损伤惨重。想必大名不希望看到火之国境内两大忍界豪族实力削弱，想调解两族之间的矛盾。二者，族长大人展现出非同寻常的力量，大名对此有些想法，所以才会特地召见族长大人。族长大人此去多加小心，我愿与族长大人同往。”

宇智波田岛也没想到大长老竟彻底认同他这个族长，他一愣，温声道：“大长老不必如此，此去路途艰险，但还没有危险到需要大长老出马的时候。我离开族地的时候，族里一切事务由大长老代为处理。”

大长老面色稍缓：“是，族长大人。”

话音刚落，大长老右边的人阴阳怪气地说：“族长大人此决议不妥吧，大长老身体欠佳，怕是不能胜任此等重任。”

这个满脸褶子的人习惯性地停顿了一下，正准备展开长篇大论，突然，议事厅后面有个人大声喊道：“宇智波田岛，凭你也配号令我们？我宇智波翔太第一个不服！”

发难的老者脸一僵，显然也没想到会有这一出，其他几个想搞事的长老各个暗骂宇智波翔太这个愣头青，大长老的脸色也有些怪异，只有宇智波翔太还一脸跃跃欲试地看着宇智波田岛。

宇智波田岛险些笑出来。

很明显，那几个长老本打算用言语挤兑他，最后再祭出宇智波翔太这个大杀器，就算无法将他逼下族长之位，也能大大动摇他的威信。可惜宇智波翔太过于耿直，没能与这些老狐狸配合好。

宇智波翔太虽为人耿直，但他的实力很强，是三勾玉写轮眼中的最强者。宇智波田岛开万花筒之前，他能压着宇智波田岛打，宇智波田岛开万花筒之后……他们还没有交手过。

宇智波田岛有信心将宇智波翔太击败。

他故作不知，道：“翔太，你既不服，我们打一架，如果你赢了，族长之位便交给你，如果我赢了，你便做我的侍卫。”

宇智波翔太犹豫了一下，竟摇了摇头：“如果我赢了，我不当族长。”

宇智波田岛有些惊讶，问道：“那你想让谁当族长呢？”

宇智波翔太这时候倒放聪明了，他悄悄看了大长老身边的老者一眼，含糊道：“这个……族长之位何其重要，自然要让全族的族人决定。”

带头发难的老者脸色阴沉如墨，其余参与其中的人也咬牙切齿，其中几个人还狠狠瞪了宇智波翔太一眼。

好好的一个夺权现场，硬是被宇智波翔太这个愣头青弄成了一出闹剧。

宇智波田岛还在忍笑，大长老直接不给面子地笑了出来。

宇智波田岛童心忽起，故作一本正经地问：“大长老何故发笑？”

大长老也很给面子地鞠了一躬：“禀族长大人，我刚刚突然想起我在路上见到一条疯狗，那只狗总是闲着没事对着人叫，还咬人，有的人烦不胜烦，给他丢了几块肉骨头，狗就不叫了……”

发难的老者猛地扭头，杀气腾腾地瞪着大长老，道：“你什么意思？！”

大长老慢吞吞地说：“我又没说你，你未免想得太多了点。”

议事厅内暗流涌动，宇智波翔太这个导火线却对此一无所知，他看了看气得吹胡子瞪眼的老者，又看了看老神在在的大长老，最后把目光投向坐在主位上看好戏的宇智波田岛。

“宇智波田岛，你可敢应战。”

说完，他还挺了挺胸，自我感觉非常良好。

宇智波田岛一笑，直接开启了永恒万花筒，控制住力道，朝宇智波翔太的精神力上刺了一下。

宇智波翔太原本就不甚稳定的精神力变得更加混乱，他惨叫一声，捂着脑袋倒在地上。

宇智波田岛面色一变，急忙上前，尝试着用瞳力梳理宇智波翔太的精神力。

片刻后，宇智波翔太的精神力终于稳定下来，他面色惨白，衣服被冷汗浸湿，神志却还清醒：“族长大人，我，我愿赌服输……”

宇智波田岛点点头：“好，翔太，你今日先休息一晚，明天搬到族长居所西面的那个屋子里。”

“是。”

一场夺权的闹剧草草结束，宇智波田岛安排好族中诸多事宜后，便带着宇智波悠和宇智波翔太，前去觐见大名。

大名最近忙得很，腾不出空来见他。宇智波田岛便在大名属官的安排下，住进了客房。

他收拾好客房后，外出闲逛，竟见到了千手佛间。

千手佛间察觉到他的目光，猛地转头，然后一个健步冲到他面前，一拳打向他的鼻子。

宇智波田岛微微侧身，抬手挡下了千手佛间的攻势。

几个来回之后，千手佛间的身形停滞了一瞬，看上去伤没好利索，宇智波田岛抓住这个破绽，将他制住。

宇智波田岛的视线不由凝在千手佛间的腰上，微微皱眉。

千手佛间身上没有血腥味，应该是旧伤，所以……他的腰受了重伤，到现在都没好利索？

上一次打架的时候，千手佛间还是好好的，自从与自己一战之后，千手佛间一直待在族地，没有出去过。

难不成是千手一族的老不死们为难千手佛间？

宇智波田岛感同身受，手上的力道稍稍放轻。

下一刻，一个拳头照着他的鼻梁狠狠地砸了一下。

宇智波田岛：！！！

他一把将千手佛间按在地上，想了想，还是没忍心压住他受伤的腰，低声吼道：“千手佛间，你发什么疯！”

千手佛间勉力抬头，望着宇智波田岛仿佛一无所知的模样，气得直哆嗦。

你XX的害得老子……把老子害成这样，还装得跟个没事人一样，说我发什么疯？

老子没揍死你就算很有涵养了！

“宇智波田岛你！”

千手佛间气得说不出话来，又无法挣脱宇智波田岛的钳制，只得一闭眼，不去看宇智波田岛那张欠扁的脸。

宇智波田岛理智回炉，也发现了千手佛间的不对劲。

他想了半天，也只想出一个原因：“你的父亲不是我杀的，虽然我很想这么干。”

千手佛间闻言，冷笑一声：“我父亲是何等厉害的人物，就凭你也杀得了我父亲？你也只能在我父亲重伤的时候敢来撒野。”

不是因为这个？难道是因为……我杀了你很多族人？

想到此处，宇智波田岛内心的怒火也噌地蹿了起来：几年前你们千手趁着父亲不在，拖家带口杀到我们族地里，杀了好多族人，要不是大长老力挽狂澜……

他深呼吸了几下，强行冷静下来。

宇智波和千手积怨甚深，多年来你杀我我杀你，根本不是短时间内能算清楚的。更何况两族还面临着其他忍族的威胁、大名和贵族的压力……

现在宇智波和千手内部动荡不安，宇智波还好一点，他一个就能镇住族内不安分的家伙，但千手根本经不起动荡，偏偏千手一族底蕴深厚，真要搞起风浪来，宇智波一族也会大伤元气；大名需要两族互相牵制，不会任由宇智波一家独大；除了千手和宇智波两大豪族之外，其他忍族也不安分，需要与千手一族合作，把他们镇住……

总而言之，把千手一族削一顿是可以的，但是绝对不能把他们打残了。

任何深仇大恨，在族群利益面前，都是那么的微不足道。

宇智波田岛深吸一口气，又缓缓吐出：“千手族长，如今你我二族不宜多起争端，我们都冷静一下，好好谈一谈。”

千手佛间盯着宇智波田岛，似乎想从他脸上看出什么东西，片刻后，道：“可以，你先把我放开。”

宇智波田岛依言放开了千手佛间的肩膀，正准备从他身上起身时，突然注意到千手佛间的动作有些不对，鬼使神差地问了一句：“佛间，你的腰伤得重不重？”

话音刚落，千手佛间顿时卡住了，而后，他将宇智波田岛浑身上下打量了个遍。脸色黑如锅底，杀气铺天盖地。

宇智波田岛：？？？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛把千手佛间按在地上的姿势是这样的：双手按住肩膀，小腿靠近膝盖处压在他的大腿根上。
> 
> 为了方便按住佛间以及不伤他的腰，田岛少年还特地把佛间的大腿分开了一点，也不多，佛间两条腿之间的夹角大约60度吧。
> 
> 宇智波田岛本来想用膝盖顶着千手佛间的腰的，然而他发现佛间少年疑似腰部受伤，所以……
> 
> 佛间：我有一句@￥%$^#一定要讲！
> 
> 田岛：一脸懵逼.jpg


	7. 第 7 章 不靠谱的猜测

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 田岛怀疑佛间伤到了肾；二人接受大名的“硬核调解”。

有杀气！

宇智波田岛来不及多做思考，一把就把千手佛间按回地上。

这一次的力道比先前的要大得多，千手佛间猝不及防地砸在冰冷坚硬的石板地上，腰上传来钻心的疼痛，顿时面无血色，冷汗涔涔，失去了反抗的力气。

宇智波田岛眼皮一跳，又不敢将千手佛间放开，于是喊来了宇智波的医疗忍者。

全身虚弱的千手佛间却突然睁开眼睛，死死地瞪着宇智波田岛，一字一顿道：“我的伤，不劳宇智波族长费心。”

宇智波田岛秒懂。

千手佛间担心宇智波的医疗忍者会借机弄清千手族长的弱点所在，在他身上做手脚，取走他的细胞？

宇智波田岛深深地看了看起来十分虚弱的千手族长一眼。

自从不久前攻入千手族地以来，这还是他第一次看到千手佛间。上一次见面时，千手佛间虽伤势沉重、精神憔悴，但打起架来还是一如既往地大开大合不要命；然而这一次见面，千手佛间似乎颇有顾忌，打架也放不开手脚，不然不会那么容易被他制住。

千手一族继承了仙人体，身体恢复力极强，千手佛间的血脉更是这一辈千手中最强大的一个，只要他不是当场死亡，哪怕被刺穿心脏，只要在床上躺两三个月，就又是一条活蹦乱跳的好汉。

什么伤势会让千手佛间这么小心翼翼？

宇智波田岛的视线在千手佛间的腰上转了一圈，眼神突然诡异起来。

莫非，千手佛间伤到了肾？

肾对于男人来说，可是极为重要的……

这么说，千手佛间伤到了这等重要的地方，日后怕不是……子嗣艰难？

上一代千手族长可只有这一根独苗，千手佛间没一个兄弟，叔伯倒是有不少，而且一个个都不怎么安分。若千手佛间真的生不出儿子，千手一族的传承可就要出问题了……到时候……就有意思了……

难怪千手佛间情绪如此反常，原来是……寡人有疾啊哈哈哈哈……

然而……他可没对千手佛间下过这等阴手，莫非……是万花筒写轮眼自带的特效？

不可能，他不可能开发出这么猥琐的特技，说不准是千手一族族内的医疗忍者动的手，也说不定是其他忍族动的手……

更何况，千手佛间未必是子嗣艰难，说不定受了其他伤。

作为把千手佛间搞出隐疾的嫌疑人之一，宇智波田岛有些不自在，然而他很快抛开了这点情绪。他意味不明地往千手佛间某部位瞟了一眼，脑海中勾勒着一出出家族夺权的大戏，乐呵呵地告别。

宇智波的医疗忍者一脸茫然，完全搞不清情况，见族长离开，他也跟着离开了。

独留千手佛间站在原处，神色如寒霜，杀意在胸中沸腾，却丝毫不显。

他步伐平稳地走进自己的住处，撕开好几个封印术卷轴后，这才用热水擦拭身体，换上一套干净的衣服。

宇智波田岛……好一个宇智波田岛！

先是故作不知，激起我的愤怒，趁机检验你的忍术成功与否；确认忍术生效后，便制住我，叫来医疗忍者，欲公之于众，使我名誉扫地，间接使得千手一族声望大损！

大名府中没有不透风的强，只要那个医疗忍者喊一句“千手族长怀了宇智波族长的崽”……

那场面太美妙，千手佛间简直不敢想。

千手佛间坐在榻上，脊背靠在墙上，闭上眼睛，双手攥紧成拳，努力平复心绪。

良久，千手佛间渐渐冷静下来，他给自己倒了一杯水，检查水质后端起水杯往嘴边送，手却在半途中僵住了。

怒意渐渐消退，理智回笼，千手佛间摩挲着杯沿。

今日之事，颇有违和之处。

他重新闭上眼睛，慢慢捋顺最近发生的事情——尽管他一点都不想回忆那些糟心事。

那日，他想杀死那两个小兔崽子，可是没能下得了手，然后牵动伤势而昏迷，醒来之后第一件事就是封锁消息，暗自排查族人的身体状况，发现倒霉的就他一个，其他族人都没被万花筒写轮眼瞪出人命，还顺便清洗了一下族中势力——那时候宇智波也在做差不多的事情，无暇搞事。

之后几日，他将身体的调理全权交付给千手空，又勉勉强强与族中各方势力达成共识。他的查克拉刚恢复小半，便接到大名一纸诏令，不得不前往觐见大名——这过程应该也没啥问题，那时候宇智波也忙成一团。

接下来，他在大名的地盘上偶遇疑似把他害出人命的宇智波田岛，一时激动，没控制住自己的手，揍了宇智波田岛一拳。

只听咔嚓一声脆响，千手佛间手中的杯子上多了几道裂纹，茶水顺着手指流到衣襟上。

这件事……的确是他思虑不周，他不该在查克拉只剩一小半的情况下揍宇智波田岛，更不该在宇智波田岛面前失态：宇智波一族洞悉人心的本事极强，宇智波田岛更是个中佼佼者，他这次失态的举动，无异于向宇智波田岛透露他以男子之身孕育子嗣的事实。

宇智波田岛也趁机将他制住，甚至请来了宇智波的医疗忍者，然而他们居然什么都没做，就好像宇智波田岛对他的身体状况毫不知情，只是单纯地关心他的“伤势”一样。

宇智波田岛会那么好心吗？

虽说他跟宇智波田岛有那么一点交情，可是这点交情不足以让宇智波田岛放弃这么一个对付千手的大好机会，他完全可以借此大肆抹黑千手佛间的形象，连带着打击千手一族的声誉。

对于自己的身体情况，宇智波田岛是真不知道，还是假装不知道？若是他真不知道，那就不难解释他的反常举动，若是假装不知道，那就说明他装模作样的本事更上一层楼……不，此事事关重大，一切都要从最坏的角度考虑。

莫非是大名想维持千手、宇智波和羽衣的平衡，所以暗中授意宇智波田岛，让他不对千手一族下手？

根据千手掌握的情报来看，只有这样才能解释得通宇智波田岛的举动。

回想起宇智波田岛看似纯良无辜的神情，千手佛间嘿然冷笑。

他如今遭遇全拜宇智波田岛所赐，这家伙还装作一无所知的模样，装得还挺像那么一回事！

不要以为凭这点手段就能使我一蹶不振，你打错算盘了！

千手佛间又撕开一个卷轴，从中取出一沓纸，一脸淡定地在上面修修改改，不知道的人还以为千手族长在干什么大事，事实上……他也的确在筹划一些不得了的事情……

不久后，千手佛间先将千手英请来替他稳定身体情况，又前往其他房间与随行人员商议要事。这一切都落入宇智波田岛眼中，从某种意义上证实了宇智波田岛的猜想（虽然这猜想与事实大相径庭）。

翌日，二位族长身着正装，打扮得人模人样，在侍者的带领下，一起来到一个陈设典雅的大厅。

一路上，宇智波田岛八风不动，千手佛间气定神闲。二人之间气氛和谐，又带着一丝针锋相对；态度疏离，身法却配合得十分完美，昭示着二人曾是默契无间的合作伙伴。

这个大厅只有一个为大名准备的位置，两位忍族族长朝大名行礼之后，便按照先前侍者的指示，站在指定的位置。

大名对此有些惊讶——根据情报，这两位族长应当恨不得把对方杀死才对。

不过，大名对这种反常情形并不怎么在意，他无可无不可地看了两人一眼，开口问道：“宇智波的族长，你为何无故攻打千手。”

宇智波田岛连忙俯身，避免让大名看到他的表情，尽量控制声线平稳：“禀告大名大人，千手前族长杀死了我的父亲，所以我杀进千手族地，想为父亲复仇，可惜千手前族长并未死于我手。”

大名又慢吞吞地把玩着手中的玉，晾了他们好一会儿，才说：“这件事先告一段落，宇智波，不得再攻打千手，千手，不得再追究此事。”

千手佛间的脸也扭曲了，此时此刻，他和宇智波田岛同时暗地里问候大名的亲戚。

然而他们还是一快一慢地朝大名行礼，应声道是。

大名将他们父辈的义务交代给两位年轻的族长，顺便添了几项义务（诸如寻找稀世珍宝、增派低酬劳任务等），便挥挥手，示意侍者带领他们离开大名府。

回去的路上，千手佛间似乎旧伤复发，步伐有些不稳，宇智波田岛敏锐地察觉到这一点，便作势与他交谈，顺势托住了它手臂。

千手佛间僵硬了一瞬，也装出一副亲密的模样，伸出左手，按住宇智波田岛手腕处的查克拉节点。

一路无言。

直到走到大名府的监视盲区中，宇智波田岛才在千手佛间掌心留下一行查克拉凝成的字。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 两位族长都脑补了一些不得了的东西，然而脑补的东西与事实大相径庭~
> 
> 我思来想去，能让田岛和佛间好上的最有效的办法，大概是制造一个（或者一群）强大的敌人吧。
> 
> （我得想个办法合理过渡一下）


	8. 第 8 章 月下相谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 二人讨论两族合作的可能性。

是夜，新月如钩，星辰闪烁。

半人高的杂草四处摆动，落叶与枯草在狂风中划出一个又一个不羁的弧度，卷上天空。

宇智波田岛站在一棵歪脖子树下，微弱的月光和星光透过树桠的缝隙，投在宇智波田岛身上，照出一个若影若现的鬼影。

若是宇智波田岛开启万花筒写轮眼，那这场面就更吓人了。

然而千手佛间也是见过世面的人，这点小事还不能把他怎么样，他像模像样地摇摇头：“宇智波族长，你深夜约我至此，有何要事相商？”

宇智波田岛似是不经意地朝千手佛间身后的某处看了一眼，正色道：“千手族长，大名想向宇智波和千手下手，想必你也心中有数。宇智波和千手刚刚换了族长，政权更迭之际容易产生动荡，再加上你我两族战事方休，各族都失去了一些精英战士，如今正是宇智波与千手两族近几十年来实力最弱的时候。

“以往千手和宇智波两族中的其中一族更换族长的时候，多半是由另一族进行试探，而且你我二族为了防备羽衣一族、保持忍界之中的超然地位，不会轻易将另一族打压得抬不起头。然而如今不同，千手和宇智波的旧族长几乎在同一时间死去，族内政权未平稳交接，你我二族的实力正处于几十年来的最低谷。

“大名既有心将我们完全掌控在他的手中，自然不会放过这个大好机会，事实上他也这么做了，前些日子，他更是毫不掩饰他的意图。我们是时候合作了，只有合作，才能度过这一难关，才能让我们的族人们过得更好。”

若不是千手佛间就是当事人，他几乎要为宇智波田岛的精彩发言喝彩了。

宇智波田岛这张嘴啊，果真有颠倒乾坤之能！他说的话句句属实，然而他表述的东西，却与事实有着微妙的不同。

宇智波和千手换了族长？这事还不是他们自己搞出来的！

宇智波田岛的爹是自家老爹搞死的，而自己爹……伤重不治而亡。若是自己爹小心一点，一鼓作气把宇智波田岛他爹干掉而不留任何不治之伤；若是宇智波田岛他爹死得再透彻一点，不给宇智波田岛开挂；若是宇智波田岛实力蹿得没那么快，没这本事杀进千手族地，让自家老爹缓一缓，说不定能缓回一条命……

千手佛间双手微微收紧，强迫自己不去想这些多余的东西。

事实便是宇智波和千手几乎在同时换了族长，而他，为了千手一族的未来，还得跟面前的宇智波族长谈判。

哪怕前任宇智波族长害死了他的父亲，哪怕宇智波田岛使他以男子之身孕育后代，将如此屈辱加诸他身。

千手佛间的情绪渐渐平静下来：“宇智波族长此言在理，但千手和宇智波之间战事频繁，多年来族人皆死伤惨重，我们两族之间的仇怨纠葛，也不是短时间之内能够算清楚的。你我当然明白，如今千手和宇智波均元气大伤，合则两利，斗则俱伤，但是我们的族人，可未必看得清这一点。既然如此，就要寻找出合适的合作方式，宇智波族长，你对合作的方式，可有什么见解？”

屡经大变的少年神色波澜不惊，似乎这世上没有什么能将他打倒，镇定自若、沉稳如山的模样，竟有几分前任千手族长的风范。

微风拂过，树枝的阴影遮住了千手佛间的半张脸，凭空为他增添了一份捉摸不透的气质。

宇智波田岛难得有些恍惚，他心中一凛，不由惊出一身冷汗。

以往那个脾气略暴躁、行事略有不周到、比起迂回的方式更喜欢正面刚的千手佛间，什么时候学会了这种一句话里三个坑的谈判方式？

宇智波田岛心情复杂。

他对千手佛间的变化早有预料，但真正见证这种变化的时候，他不可避免地心生警惕，同时满心欢喜。

既然他本人能在家族变故中迅速成长，拿下家族主导权，没道理千手佛间做不到这一点。

千手佛间从来不是一个能轻易为感情所左右的人，他只会更快地化悲痛为动力，更快地在绝境中成长。

前些日子千手佛间在大名府表现出的模样……多半是为了麻痹大名，现在的千手佛间，獠牙初现，无比耀眼。

不愧是与他齐名的人！

只有他，才能让千手佛间使出毕生所学来应对，也只有千手佛间，才值得他全力以赴！

至于千手佛间为啥假装腰部受伤疑似子嗣艰难装得还挺像连他都没看出什么端倪……啧，千手佛间的心思愈发深沉了，竟连他也看不透千手佛间的真正用意！

宇智波田岛巧妙地避开这个话题：“这么说，你也同意我的观点，决定促成两族合作，是吗？”

千手佛间双目一凝：宇智波田岛是想让我表态？

他又把问题抛回给宇智波田岛：“两族合作确实是利大于弊，不过，就凭宇智波族长前些日子的所作所为，我可看不出宇智波的诚意啊。”

宇智波田岛险些亮出了万花筒：诚意？这是想让宇智波先为合作付出一些代价？

分明是你父亲先杀了我父亲！

当日杀入千手一族，也只是为了替父亲报仇而已，最多不过是废了他们的查克拉而已，根本没杀多少人！

……虽然对于忍者来说，废去查克拉比死还痛苦，但是人还在，不是吗？

宇智波田岛猛地闭上眼睛，片刻后，才睁眼。

千手佛间说得对，自从宇智波从北地南下、与千手一族做邻居以来，两族之间争端不断，你杀我、我杀你，有人为父报仇，有人为师长报仇，有人为妻子报仇，有人为小姨子报仇……个中冤仇纠葛不清，远非“仇深似海”四个字可以形容的。族群终究要延续下去，在族群安危之前，与千手合作，似乎也不是什么大事，但是……有多少人能放下仇恨，与仇人合作呢？

师长亲友的音笑形貌犹在眼前，族地墓葬里的一座座坟茔冰冷刺骨，而仇人的脸却近在咫尺……在这种环境下，要如何克制住内心的仇恨，与仇人合作？

就连宇智波田岛自己也做不到这一点。父亲身死之后，他只是初步整合了一下族内战力，便迫不及待地杀向千手一族，当前任千手族长死在他面前时，他犹自遗憾为何这个老家伙没有死在自己手中。

他宇智波田岛，又有什么资格，要求他人放下仇恨、与仇敌合作呢？

要知道，自从宇智波田岛带着族人在千手一族杀了一通之后，族里的人可是哭着喊着要再次杀进千手族地，让千手一族消失在历史的洪流中。若非宇智波田岛以及一帮长老主事还有点脑子，知道世道不容许宇智波一家独大，将这些莫得智商的人压得死死的，天知道会发生什么！

但是，无论多么艰难，合作肯东是要合作的，否则宇智波一族可能要完蛋了！

前车之鉴犹在眼前，当年竹取一族是多么牛叉，颠峰时期自立一国，打下一片广阔的土地、坐上大名的位置，现在……啧，都缩回祖地了。

但是，如何合作，还真是个大问题啊……

宇智波田岛倏然一笑：“合作之事既已定下，宇智波自会拿出相当的诚意，不过……千手一族也当心怀诚意合作啊。”

还未等千手佛间开口，宇智波田岛似是想起了什么，迅速收起笑容，神色肃然：“两族合作事关重大，且不可为外人所知，非是你我二人私下商讨可定下的，不妨过些时日，等时机成熟，再择一隐蔽之地详细商量。”

面对如此严肃认真的宇智波田岛，千手佛间警惕更甚。

宇智波田岛眼中似乎有一丝红光？是宇智波田岛开启了写轮眼，还是月光折射造成的错觉？

可他现在不像是中了幻术的样子，要么是宇智波田岛没用幻术，要么是……宇智波田岛的幻术更加精进！

……即使是全胜时期，他也抵挡不住宇智波田岛的阴招，如今只能尽人事、听天命了。

在幻术中，五感感应到的一切都可能是假的，此时只有相信自己的心，坚定信念，才能摆脱幻术的影响！

千手佛间手指用力，微微掀起一片指甲，直到疼痛让大脑彻底清醒，才开口：“宇智波田岛，此次会面是你选定时间地点，下一次会面，由我来选时间地点，具体信息，我会托人放在宇智波一族的神社的火盆之下。

“还有，前些日子我为你所伤，伤势不轻，到时候我可能无法出面，我会将两族合作这件事交付与我族精英，望宇智波族长见谅。”

宇智波田岛望着千手佛间似笑非笑的模样，有点懵。

说实话，当宇智波田岛听到“千手佛间伤势略重需要静养”这句话时，第一反应是在千手佛间退至幕后时，把千手一族搞一搞，以此逼迫千手佛间露面，让他没法好好养伤，让他伤上加伤，最好留下永久性伤害。

然而他迅速抛弃了这个诱人的想法：一来，现在宇智波和千手可以说是一荣未必俱荣，但一损肯定俱损，全天下都盯着他们两族，若是两族翻脸，那么两族都讨不了好；第二……天知道千手佛间的伤势是真是假？要是贸然踩进了千手佛间挖的陷阱……

他到现在都没忘记千手佛间装受伤装得惟妙惟肖的模样。

宇智波田岛神色如常，还不忘关怀一下千手佛间：“无妨，你如今身份非同一般，既伤势未愈，正该好生休养，以安定人心才是。若有我帮得上忙的地方，你尽管开口。”

千手佛间脸一僵，险些同宇智波田岛翻脸，他勉勉强强控制好情绪，一字一顿道：“不劳宇智波族长费心！”

说完，便大步离去，与事先埋伏在远处的族人汇合。

宇智波田岛望着态度大变的千手佛间，满心疑惑。

……千手佛间的伤势真有那么严重？他真有本事把千手佛间打出后遗症？

不不不，这肯定是千手佛间的阴谋，千手佛间如此作态，就是为了他轻敌，让他相信自己实力强大，能轻易把千手佛间打残，然后在战场上利用他的轻敌之心把他干掉！

……唉，多日不见，千手佛间这个喜欢直来直去的人也会玩这一套了。不得不说，千手佛间真是天赋异禀，手段炉火纯青，连自己都险些相信了。

宇智波田岛也迅速离去。

此刻，新月西斜，晨光未现。暗淡的光芒，将两人的影子投射到无限远处。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛：士别三日当刮目相待啊。
> 
> 千手佛间：待个mmp，我说的是真心话！
> 
> *
> 
> 千手佛间：等等，按照一般套路，不应该是我先提出合作，然后宇智波田岛质疑两族仇深似海合作不易吗？啥时候我一个千手变得那么多愁善感了？
> 
> 医疗忍者：大概是因为……族长大人您怀孕了，情绪波动较大吧。
> 
> 千手佛间：……（该死的宇智波田岛！）


	9. 第 9 章 据说胎儿有心跳

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佛间与族人讨论两族合作，医疗忍者关心佛间的身体。

结束了这场仓促的谈判后，千手佛间迅速与事先安排好的族人汇合，回转营地。

在跟宇智波田岛会面前，千手佛间安排了两名族人接应他。一位名叫千手圭吾，是千手一族身经百战的强者，战斗力仅次于前任千手族长；另一位是千手稔，是一个天赋极高、性情单纯的少年，也是千手佛间大力培养的对象。

三人走了许久，千手稔探查了一下周围的痕迹，愤慨道：“族长大人，那宇智波田岛竟孤身一人与您谈判，他未免太小看千手的实力！”

当事人千手佛间倒是很沉得住气：“宇智波族长实力突飞猛进，自然有如此底气。”

千手稔顿时蔫了，很快，他又恢复到平时神采奕奕的样子，眼睛一转，问道：“族长大人，您跟宇智波族长谈了这么久，都谈了什么呀。”

“也没什么，不过是宇智波想与我们千手合作而已。”

千手稔倒抽一口冷气，失声道：“合作？！宇智波族长真是……真是……”

一旁的千手圭吾看了千手佛间一眼，没说什么。

千手佛间神色不动：“宇智波与我们合作，不过是为了一族利益而已，不必大惊小怪。”

千手稔有些不敢相信：“可，可是，我们是千手，他们是宇智波啊！他杀了我的父母！”说到最后，千手稔声音暗雅，五官扭曲，眼中充斥着浓浓的恨意。

千手佛间微微摇头，声音微冷：“忍族间的斗争，不过是为了利益罢了，稔，你太天真了。”

“可是……”千手稔还欲再辩，千手佛间微微抬手，打断了他的话，轻声道：“无论是争斗还是合作，都是为了利益，为了让族人更好地生存下去。早年宇智波尚在北地时，千手和宇智波也经常合作，关系甚至还不错，如今宇智波和我族都面临着巨大危机，只有合作，才能更好地度过危机，要知道……忍界可不止千手和宇智波两个忍族。”

千手稔想反驳，却发现千手佛间的话格外有道理！

他的嘴唇开合几次，终究没想出什么合适的话，只得闭口不言。

另一旁，沉默许久的千手圭吾在打量了千手佛间许久后，似乎是做出了什么决定，犹疑道：“族长大人，我见过几位宇智波的最强者，他们的实力固然强劲，也并非不能对付，但宇智波田岛的实力却比他们要强许多……”

千手圭吾为防止族中秘密泄漏，言辞含糊，千手稔听得一头雾水，但千手佛间却敏锐地捕捉到男子话语中的几个关键词。

宇智波的最强者？

父亲临终时，曾与他提起过这么回事，但是父亲告诉他的也不多，他只知道宇智波的三勾玉写轮眼之上尚有境界，称为“万华镜”，若一个宇智波开启万华镜，他的查克拉量便会大增，写轮眼也会产生新的能力。

难道……宇智波田岛达到了比万华镜还要高的境界吗？

想到此处，千手佛间暗道不妙，问：“圭吾叔叔，这个推测有几分可信度？”

“最起码有七成，”千手圭吾沉声应道，“前些日子族内人心不齐，我担心这个推测会扰乱族人的斗志，并未向别人说起，直到今日才找到机会告诉族长大人。”

千手佛间沉思片刻，终于定下结论：“圭吾叔叔，宇智波族长既然提出要与我族合作，日后自然有见面机会，到时候还请圭吾叔叔帮我看看。”

千手圭吾微微点头：“好。”

此后，三人又围绕宇智波田岛的实力变化探讨一番，直到回到营地，也没探讨出什么所以然。

千手佛间刚到营地，便被一位青年模样的千手拦下，那青年见了千手佛间，一言不发，却挤眉弄眼地示意千手佛间回到帐中，似乎有什么极为机密的消息要说。

千手佛间认出，这名青年正是千手空的徒弟，还以为千手空对他的“伤势”有什么新的发现，立马让青年带路。

青年眼中闪过一丝疑惑，还是替千手佛间带路，然后把千手佛间带到了……千手佛间本人的营帐？

千手佛间被青年的举动弄得莫名其妙，低声问道：“你拦下我，是为了什么事？”

青年做贼似的围着营帐转了一圈，才低声回道：“族长大人，您身上全是露水，该换衣物了。”

千手佛间：？

青年见千手佛间一脸莫名其妙的样子，有些着急，手舞足蹈道：“族长大人，您的伤还没好，空大人不放心，嘱咐我要像照料弱质女子一般照料您……咳咳，总之，族长大人请保重身体，这一身沾满露水的衣服是不能穿了……”

千手佛间：……

他艰难地从这颠三倒四的话语中提炼出核心含义，脸一僵。

他，千手佛间，就算不小心中了忍术闹出人命，也是一个能吊打族中精英忍者，能在圭吾叔叔手下撑过三百招的壮汉！不过是穿一套被露水沾湿的衣服，有什么要紧？他还曾在冬日之时在结了冰的河里前行数十里呢！

他的体质哪有这么弱，何时需要被当做体质孱弱的女子一般对待？还是说……他该感谢千手空还知道保守秘密，没说“像照顾孕妇一样照顾族长大人”么？！

千手佛间的面色不渝，那青年却毫无所觉，十分淡定地取出事先准备好的衣服给他换，甚至还小声说道：“可惜我是个千手，不会火遁，要不然帮族长大人烧一些洗澡水也是好的……”

千手佛间……千手佛间一句话都不想说。

不过就是养两个小崽子罢了，哪来那么多讲究？

他脱下身上湿漉漉的衣服，一把抢过青年手里的衣服，胡乱披在身上，道：“我的身体我自己清楚，还没虚弱到如此地步，你回去复命吧。”

青年手足无措，结结巴巴道：“这个，这个，族长大人，可是空大人说……”

然而此时的千手佛间一点都不想听这位青年哔哔，他冷酷无情地撂下一句“你是族长还是我是族长”，青年便依依不舍离去，其间，他的眼中饱含热泪，一步三回头，活像是被拆散的情侣一般。

面对青年炽烈的目光，千手佛间感受到了莫大的压力。

不不不，你别这样看我，我对男子真的不感兴趣！

千手佛间冷酷无情地把营帐拉上，当听到青年离开的脚步声时，很是松了口气。

这口气还没松完，千手佛间似乎想到了什么，眉头微锁。

千手空未免也太不放心他了，忍者体质本就与寻常人不同，千手的体质更是强大无比，哪怕是族内最孱弱的女子，怀孕生产时也不需要如此仔细，更不用说他是千手一族嫡系男子，体质在整个千手里也是数一数二的。

怀孕期间不过是实力稍弱而已，哪需要这般谨慎？就算怀孕，他也能出任务，也能跟敌对忍族战斗，甚至能跟宇智波田岛刚正面！

……哦不，谨慎还是需要的。

千手佛间脑海内灵光一闪，突然想起一件事：他见过的怀孕女忍，身上可是有第二种心跳声的！

要是打架打到一半，来不及用查克拉遮掩，对面的忍者一听：咦，千手族长身上居然多了两个心跳声？！

那就相当尴尬了。

千手佛间顿时陷入沉默，如同一位发现了华点的盲生。

男子怀孕本是前所未有之事，就连千手空也无法推测出男子怀孕与女子怀孕的不同之处，他本打算在显怀之前离开族地，如今看来，他离开的时间还得再早一些……

就在千手佛间满心烦躁，甚至想弄死这两个孽种的时候，千手空来了。

千手佛间一见千手空，就想到他那句“像照顾弱质女子一样照顾族长”，顿时气不打一处来。

然而他又没办法迁怒于这个尽职尽责的医疗忍者，只能硬邦邦地说道：“你深夜前来，有何要事？”

千手空深深地看着千手佛间，直到把他看到浑身发毛，这才俯身，一个土下座。

千手佛间眼皮一跳，伸手想扶起千手空，千手空断然拒绝，道：“族长大人，请恕属下僭越，属下不该凭一己经验推测族长大人的身体状况，不该拿弱质女子与族长大人作比……”

千手佛间……千手佛间能怎么办？只好原谅他咯！

他叹了口气，强行将千手空拎起，顺便展示了一下自己的强大力量，这才劝慰道：“空，我明白你是太过关心我的身体状况，才会出这种纰漏，不过，你应当对我的身体素质多一些信心才是，我可不是什么走几步路就会喘气的人，我现在甚至还能跟圭吾叔叔切磋，你要是不信我现在就找圭吾叔叔……”

千手空大惊失色，连忙拦住千手佛间：“不，属下相信族长大人身体健壮，不减当年……”

眼见千手空又要使用一些诸如“老骥伏枥志在千里”之类不合适的言辞，千手佛间也急急转移话题：“空，我现在有要事与你商议……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 千手佛间可是一个很刚的男人，到目前为止也是个有一点点弯的直男，不是什么小弱受，绝壁不会为了怀孕这件小事对月垂泪，他只会想把宇智波田岛摁在地上揍个八百遍……
> 
> （唔，弯了之后就是想把宇智波田岛日八百遍了）
> 
> 之前把他写成那样只是凸显出身为一个直男却一朝怀孕所承受的打击……


	10. 第 10 章 大名的行动

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大名干涉忍界事宜，田岛疲于应付，并为千手圭吾的“灵稽一动”感到困惑。

或许是因为对忍者的轻视，大名的动作迅捷而直接，没有丝毫掩饰；或许是出于对忍界两大豪族的警惕，大名的打击非常精准，一下子就戳中作为忍族最为薄弱的地方。

大名在短短几天之内就颁布了几道政策：联合国境内的几大贵族控制住境内的矿山，限制铁矿石以及其他稀有金属的售卖，重新登记商人和铁匠的户口。

以前大名也不是没颁布过类似的政策，只不过这些政策都执行不了多久，这次也不例外。按照一般规律，这些政策最多也就执行几个月而已，但是即使只执行几个月，也足够两大豪族手忙脚乱、焦头烂额了。

没过几天，铁矿石的价格便涨了三成，查克拉金属的价格更是直接翻了数倍。诸如宇智波千手这样的豪族撑一撑也能过得下去，但是不少小家族无法度过这次动荡，轻则损失惨重，重则灭族。

按理说，大名这一番举动势必会引发一系列反弹，但是也不知大名他们搞了什么骚操作，自从他颁布了这几条政策之后，整个忍界竟诡异地风平浪静——小家族消失得悄无声息，大家族也都龟缩在族地里，几乎不采取什么额外行动。

宇智波田岛拿着一支毛笔在纸上写写画画，面色凝重，眉头紧锁。

不对劲，太不对劲了，大名究竟在搞什么？

他轻轻呼出一口气，将手中的毛笔搁在笔架上，片刻后，他突然想起什么，从那高高的一摞情报中抽出几十张，仔细翻阅。

“原来如此……”

在这场动荡中，不少小家族就此消失，但是这些小家族中的不少精英成员既没有死在战场上，也没有被附近的忍族吸纳，而是消失得无隐无踪，疑似被一伙新出现的神秘组织所吸纳。

宇智波田岛神色一缓，随即又紧绷起来，喃喃道：“不对，还是不对……”

尽管小忍族的消失是一个突破点，但这只是大名所有动作里不甚关键的一环，更多的真相依然笼罩在迷雾里，大名的真实意图依然无迹可寻。这种令人摸不着头脑的感觉令他有些烦躁。他猛地将纸张拍在桌子上，闭上眼睛，深深呼吸几下，用以平复内心的烦躁。

看来，大名和贵族还是有几分本事的，而且他们的本领比自己想象的还高明得多，否则，他们身为普通人，也不可能长期凌驾于拥有超凡力量的忍者之上。

宇智波田岛，你一定要冷静，想要对付这些大名将军贵族，保护宇智波一族，可不是那么容易的事情。他们比你想象的更狡猾，而你只是一个阅历尚浅的十五岁少年，虽然拥有强大的力量，但是在权谋方面可被他们甩出了不知道几条街，你甚至连他们的手段都看不清，尽管你掌握了他们的动向，你却连他们每个动向的用意都不明白。在这种情况下，绝不能轻举妄动。经济政治和外交的斗争，与战场上的斗争别无二致，在看不清敌人的招式的情况下，贸然行动只能送死！

更糟糕的是，宇智波田岛并不知道家族的哪个环节有叛徒（尽管宇智波一族出的叛徒是所有忍族中最少的），也不能保证家族中真正信服他的人有多少，更不确定他不成熟的手段会不会被敌人一眼看穿，从而加以利用。

想到此处，宇智波田岛的脑袋一阵晕眩，还伴随着些许胀痛，他不由揉了揉太阳穴，而后倒了一杯温水，一饮而尽。

就在宇智波田岛放下茶杯时，宇智波悠悄悄来到门外，用一种特殊的节奏扣了扣门框。

宇智波田岛手中动作一顿，在宇智波悠进入书房后迅速合上门，将一个金属片嵌在门上的一个特殊的凹槽上，补齐咒印的最后一道皱纹，用查克拉激活房间的咒印后，这才问道：“什么事？”

宇智波悠环顾四周许久，在确认无人偷听后才说：“族长大人，千手一族的千手圭吾刚刚来到南贺神社，说是要替千手族长给您送信，但他只交给或一封信，他说第二封信要当面交给您。”

宇智波田岛闻言，只觉得脑壳又开始疼了起来。很好，除了族内隐忧和外界各方势力搞事之外，又多出一个虽然意图不明但是大概率会拆伙的盟友。

在成为族长之前，他从未想过族长竟要操心这么多事情！好在他还有悠叔叔和一群不知道是不是和他一条心的族人们，否则，就算是拥有永恒万花筒写轮眼和远超一般精英忍者的查克拉，他也很可能猝死在书房里（这种死法就非常地尴尬了）。

宇智波田岛颇为心累地检查了一下信件的安全性，然后拆开信封，取出一张……嗯？

他摩挲着手中材质特殊的纸，面色古怪——这种破破烂烂勉强能写字也勉强能用来上厕所的纸，莫不是……千手佛间搞出来的那种纸？

遥想当年，宇智波一族和千手一族的关系还没有那么剑拔弩张，他和千手佛间也在正式场合见过几次面，不止一次结伴偷偷跑出去玩耍。其中一次见面中，千手佛间神秘兮兮地拿出一张一揉就碎的纸和一瓶散发着奇怪味道的深色液体，演示了一番如何将字迹消隐的方法，还开玩笑说以后他们若当了族长，可以用这种方法秘密通讯。

宇智波田岛按照记忆中千手佛间的动作，转身在书架上抽出一张白纸，将这张信纸平铺在白纸上，结了几个古怪的印。

果不其然，那张破破烂烂的纸就此报废，一些深色的粉末覆盖在白纸上，呈现出一个个文字的形状。

“‘南贺神社外东南墙角取出布包，西行至南贺川对面悬崖处与千手圭吾汇合’……千手佛间又在搞什么玄虚？”

宇智波田岛思索片刻，匆匆整理出几份文件，交给宇智波悠：“悠叔叔，此事事关重大，我必须单独赴约。这些是族里需要解决的大问题，最上面的是族中事务的大致解决方针，在我不在的时间，你先看一看这些资料，按照方针将文件分轻重缓急归类，我回来之后再与你好好探讨一番。”

说完，宇智波田岛切断咒术的查克拉供应，取出门上的金属片，很快便消失得无隐无踪。

宇智波悠猛地抬头，一句“且慢”梗在喉咙中，他望着自家族长刚刚离去的方向，难得愣怔片刻。

还未等宇智波悠出动族中精英接应族长，宇智波田岛居然又回到了书房里，这位宇智波的族长拿着一个封印卷轴，一脸神思不属的模样。

宇智波悠沉默片刻，试探性地问道：“族长大人？”

宇智波田岛一个激灵，他仔仔细细地打量着宇智波悠，直到把宇智波悠看到汗毛倒竖，才问道：“悠叔叔，你对千手圭吾了解多少？”

宇智波悠不明所以：“千手圭吾？他是千手一族的第一强者，擅长使用枪和短剑，排兵布阵的水平比三长老稍弱，性格耿直，不善言辞……”

宇智波田岛沉思片刻，慢吞吞地说：“刚才见面的时候，他跟我说，千手佛间上次被我打的伤势迟迟不好转，让我去协助治疗？”

话音刚落，宇智波悠猛地转头，二人面面相觑，对视良久，宇智波悠才说出自己的看法：“这不是圭吾的风格。圭吾虽不善言辞，智谋却不下于我。如果你真的给千手族长留下什么不可逆转的伤害，他只会直接换个族长，不可能把这件事告诉您。族长大人，您与千手族长接触时，有没有发现千手族长有什么不对劲？”

宇智波田岛双眼微微眯起，语气郑重了不少：“有，上一次我与千手族长交手时，我发现他能在一定程度上免疫我的瞳术。而在大名府见面时，我发现他虽然身上有外伤，但查克拉非常充盈，而且他身上的查克拉性质有一种微妙的变化，变得更加富有生机。”

宇智波悠沉吟片刻，问道：“除此之外，圭吾还说了什么？”

“……他还邀请我对千手族长用瞳术？”

“这就对了！”宇智波悠一拍大腿，恍然大悟，“圭吾这家伙一定是想趁机捕捉你的瞳术波动，借此开发忍术来对抗您的瞳术！族长大人，您可千万不能答应圭吾！”

宇智波田岛慢慢点了点头，犹疑道：“可是……就算千手圭吾要误导我，也不该说的那么明显啊。”

宇智波悠不自然地错开视线：“圭吾他总是会说一些神奇的话，有的时候这些话很容易带偏别人的思路，族长大人不必将太多精力放在圭吾身上。”他微微转头，将视线投向手中厚厚一沓资料：“族长大人，我认为应对大名的发难才是当务之急。”

宇智波田岛顺着宇智波悠的目光望去，神色微微扭曲。此时此刻，在多方压力下，这位忍界巅峰强者竟产生了一个大胆的想法。

“悠叔叔，你说我要是把那些大名贵族城主什么的全做掉，宇智波一族是不是就能统治天下了？”

“……族长大人，您今天耗神过多，还请保重身体，尽早休息吧。”族长大人您这想法太离谱，还是先睡一觉醒醒脑子吧。

“……哦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛：我有一个大胆的想法……
> 
> 宇智波悠：不你不想！
> 
> 千手圭吾：我有一个惊人的发现，族长大人似乎能免疫万华镜的瞳术，如果这种免疫机制可以通用……
> 
> 千手佛间：……所以你忽悠宇智波田岛给我放瞳术？！


	11. 第 11 章 千手佛间的计划

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 佛间计划获取田岛的瞳力，用以强化胎儿，继而获取宇智波血继、强大自身并诞下强大的后裔。

千手圭吾前来向千手佛间复命时，千手佛间同样拿着一叠情报，神思不属。

“族长大人，我已成功将卷轴交付给宇智波族长。”千手圭吾一本正经地行了一礼，正欲离开，千手佛间突然叫住了他。

“嗯，办得很好……嗯？且慢，圭吾叔叔，我有话问你。”

千手圭吾闻言，又转身朝向千手佛间，一副端谨自若的模样，仿佛刚刚搞了个大事的不是他一样。

千手佛间细细打量着千手圭吾，总觉得他的身上有一种挥之不去的违和感，却又找不出哪里不对劲。他几乎以为这是他这些日子身心俱疲而产生的错觉，正准备请千手圭吾回去，就在此时，千手圭吾身上的一个卷轴上传来一阵查克拉波动。

这查克拉波动阴冷而晦涩，平稳而富有侵蚀性，在千手佛间反应过来之前，他已经下意识地后退到墙壁边，并运起查克拉护住全身。

这是……宇智波田岛的查克拉？！

千手圭吾刚刚摆出一副胸有成竹的模样，正要取出卷轴宣扬一下自己的丰功伟绩，一转眼就看到自家族长这般失态的模样。

千手圭吾：？？？

千手佛间：……

意识到自己在长辈兼下属面前失了排场的千手佛间突然沉默，随即他立马拿出了从父亲那里学来的仪态，沉声问道：“圭吾叔叔，这是什么？”

千手圭吾顿了顿，十分识时务地无视了族长大人的失态，他取出那个卷轴，将卷轴放在离千手佛间稍远的桌面上：“族长大人，这是宇智波族长的查克拉。我送信的时候，还顺手给宇智波族长一个特质的布包，一旦他使用写轮眼观察布包或者卷轴，刻画在上面的术士便会在自毁的同时将宇智波族长的瞳力传送到这个卷轴上，前族长大人就是用这种方法获取了宇智波前族长的瞳力，从此掌握的对付宇智波前族长的特殊方法……”

千手佛间默默地听着千手圭吾疯狂吹他老爹，难得感觉到了头大这种情绪。

千手圭吾这操作刁钻吗？的确够刁钻的。意义深远吗？足以能扭转宇智波和千手的形式。隐蔽吗？连宇智波前族长都没有看出来，更不用说宇智波田岛了。

如果换个时机，千手佛间一定会举双手双脚赞成这一举动，并大大嘉奖千手圭吾一番，可如今……

他不由将腹部的查克拉增厚了几层，试图屏蔽宇智波田岛的查克拉波动。

要是他没控制好查克拉，让腹部的那两个存在吸走了宇智波田岛的查克拉……那就不止是尴尬的问题了。他自己身败名裂没关系，千手一族可不能出岔子。

千手佛间并不是什么贪恋权势之人，要是有强于他的存在，他必定退位让贤，好把腹部的两个□□处理一番。可千手一族根本没有什么能做得比他更好的人了，有实力的脑子不够，有脑子的实力不足以服众，既有实力又有脑子的又缺乏大局观，只看得到眼前的小利，看不见更远处的危机，时不时搞一波卖族的骚操作，至于三者兼具的……emmm，除了千手佛间之外，千手圭吾勉强算一个。

然而此路明显不通——就在前族长逝世之后极短暂的时间内，千手佛间就曾试图将族长之位让给千手圭吾，当时他虽然不知道自己孕得森罗万象，但查克拉的衰减和身体的虚弱还是很明显的，甚至这种衰减没有丝毫消退的现象，毫无疑问，在竞争族长之位方面，千手圭吾处处占优势。即使如此，千手圭吾也坚决不肯接受千手族长之位，千手佛间只得继承了族长之位，并任命千手圭吾在他死后成为千手族长。

虽然千手佛间兵不明白千手圭吾的所思所想，但事情就这么发展了下去。

所以在培养出合适的人才之前，或者身死之前，他还真不敢把族长之位交给族里随便哪个人。

现在问题来了，既然身为千手一族巅峰战力的千手圭吾立下了这么大的功劳，他应该如何嘉奖呢？一般的东西千手圭吾又看不上，贵重的东西他从不缺……等等，似乎千手圭吾曾多次试图抢父亲的酒来着……

千手佛间缓缓平复周身查克拉波动，思索了一番，道：“圭吾叔叔，这次多谢你了，嗯……听说你很喜欢父亲珍藏的清酒，父亲留下的也不多，你可以取走五瓶。”

千手圭吾闻言，沉默片刻，微微叹息一声，声音低不可闻：“族长大人，佛间，你可以信任我的，我……曾答应过你的父亲，既已答应，绝不食言。”

在一片沉默中，千手圭吾十分自然地打开了前族长的秘密隔间，只取了两瓶花色有所重复的清酒，施施然离去。

千手佛间却被这信息量巨大的消息震住了。

——千手圭吾和他父亲到底是什么关系？父亲是没来得及告诉他，还是出于其他顾忌没跟他说？千手圭吾对他的态度究竟如何？对族里的态度又如何？他究竟……

无数个问题几乎耗尽了千手佛间所有的思维能力，直到他感受到一阵眩晕，他再次不由自主地将注意力集中在那个带有宇智波田岛瞳力的卷轴上。

虽然自然界之中的能量完全可以弥补胎儿所需要的查克拉，虽然这一卷轴查克拉是用来研究的而非用来吸收的，但他的身体……的确很渴望这个查克拉。

他下意识地伸手，汲取了些许宇智波田岛的查克拉。

似乎有一股清凉的水流过身体，极大地舒缓了两个胎儿对身体造成的压力，千手佛间不由喟叹一声，整个人以一种极其轻松的姿势，躺在桌案上。

——要不要趁着胎儿的反应还没那么明显的时候，跟宇智波田岛干一架？

千手佛间紧紧抱住查克拉卷轴，沉思片刻，而后打消了这个诱人的念头。

也罢，不管千手圭吾脑子里装了什么东西，他终归还是有脑子有实力有远见、且对整个千手一族忠诚的人，若是自己出了什么事，只要千手圭吾还撑得住，就没什么大碍。

当务之急是先和宇智波一族商讨一番应对大名的方法，把个中利益掰扯清楚，提前安排好一切，然后准备一个合适的理由前往妙木山修习仙术查克拉。

完美，接下来就是先将族里摆平，再安排合适的人选和宇智波商谈了——要是能找个机会吸收一点宇智波田岛的查克拉就更好了。

接下来的会议出乎意料地顺利，在千手佛间细细解释了一下当前形势以及祭出千手圭吾的威慑力后，族人们大多认同了跟宇智波合作的观点，虽然其中夹杂着各种诸如“我爹养老怎么办”、“我家小孩需要资源”等等颇为现实的观点，但是大多都被安排得不错。

接下来，大概是一场硬仗。

在安排好谈判事宜之后，千手佛间特地在医疗忍者千手空那里取了一些先前配置好的药，用来暂时压制两个胎儿的反应，以防止被宇智波抓到破绽。

唉，为啥他那么想不开，留下这两个孩子呢？难不成还能因为他们资质优秀吗？！

话说回来，就算这两个孩子资质再优秀，优秀到比肩六道仙人，他也不应该留下他们啊！

千手佛间眼前仍旧摆着厚厚的谈判稿，他对着这些谈判稿，一脸严肃地走神。许久，他终于得出一个结论。

或许这就跟人要吃饭、要传宗接代一样，是一种生理本能吧。

——去他的生理本能，谁想要这种倒霉催的生理本能。


	12. 第 12 章 森罗万象

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 千手提议两族联姻未果，田岛察觉瞳力异动。

既已决定了跟宇智波一族合作，千手佛间便雷厉风行地召集族中精英，商讨如何从宇智波一族那里获取更多利益。

千手一族的精英虽然大局观差了点，但是其他方面一点也不差，堪称忍界翘楚。这些心脏手黑的千手精英在极短的时间内便迅速定下了利益交换的部分，包括宇智波的起爆符、一些特殊的忍术、大名贵族们的情报等，众多骚操作齐出。

千手佛间第一次正面体会到族中长老精英的战斗力，不由叹为观止，他端着一副镇定自若的模样，朝千手圭吾的方向看去……好吧，圭吾叔叔似乎对此颇有兴致，只是他提出的方案有点不靠谱，比如要一个宇智波姑娘两族联姻什么的……

……等等，两族联姻？！

全体千手寂静了三秒，随后讨论的气氛陡然热烈起来，期间还有无数族人往他身上瞅，似乎在思量如何把他们的族长卖个好价钱。

千手佛间几乎是目瞪口呆地望着瞬间激动起来的族老精英们，差点没维持住镇定自若的神态。

虽说植树造林繁衍后代是身为族长的责任，若无特殊情况，他也很愿意娶妻生子，但是，他身上闹出的人命可不允许他这么做。

且不说娶个妻子，就意味着秘密暴露的可能性大大增加，单单是这两个孩子的位置，就是一个大问题。

千手佛间是绝对不会将这两个孩子丢给随便哪个女人照顾的，如果可以，他甚至不会任由这两个孩子以私生子的身份降世。

这两个孩子可是由千手和宇智波中最优秀的血脉交汇而成，可是资质逆天到几乎把他吸干的存在。若他们长大成人，一定能将千手一族带到另一个高度。

千手佛间自己也不清楚，他究竟为什么会留下这两个给他带来诸多麻烦的孩子。

因为这两个孩子资质极佳？因为这是千手和宇智波的血脉相合的结果？因为他本人不忍心抹杀血亲？因为宇智波田岛的瞳术对他身体改造，从而影响到他的想法？

还是因为……这两个孩子的另一位父亲，是宇智波田岛？

那个曾与他比肩的人，那个曾与他针锋相对又默契无间的人，那个逐渐走向他对立面的人。

千手佛间不敢多思，立马打消了这个尚未成型的想法，重新将注意力集中到族人的谈话上。

首先吸引住他全部注意力的，是高谈阔论的千手圭吾，只见他手上拿着一沓纸，正在细数……宇智波一族优秀的姑娘？

其他长老精英甚至还在补充哪个姑娘相貌好，哪个姑娘实力高强，哪个姑娘身材火辣好生养……

千手佛间一个激灵，轻咳一声，立马打断了族人们越来越危险的话题，并试图打消他们大胆的想法。

“两族联姻一事，着实不妥，我们千手一族和宇智波一族均以血继界限为根本，宇智波对血继界限如何重视，相信在座的各位都清楚。如今千手和宇智波虽面临重大危机，但尚未达到需要两族联姻的地步……”

见族人们凝神倾听，纷纷表示赞同，就连最能搞事的千手圭吾也没出言反对，千手佛间话锋一转：“更何况，我已有倾慕之人，联姻之事，不必多提。”

一时间，整个大厅寂静无声。

倾慕之人？当然是不存在的。但是千手佛间既不想将亲子作为养子，又不想把孩子留在族外，只能随便编造一个不存在的女子，作为这两个孩子的母亲。

如今他已着手安排那个“倾慕之人”的存在，只等孩子出生后，让那个压根就不存在的人因难产而死，他便可顺理成章地把孩子带回族里。

千手佛间望着比方才更加激动的族人们，暗自叹了口气，打叠精神，开始虚虚实实地描述不存在的心上人，以及应对族人们的质疑。

不知为何，千手佛间编造出的心上人，竟带上了几分宇智波田岛的影子。

众族人之中，唯有千手圭吾敏锐地get到千手佛间的异样，他连忙选了个合适的时机，装作轻描淡写地转移话题。

千手圭吾心里咯噔一下，脑洞开始放飞：小佛间的心上人好像是个宇智波啊，莫非他真的看上了一个宇智波？不行，我要好好调查一下宇智波一族有什么强大的女忍。那么，小佛间说的那个平民女子是不是宇智波女忍的假身份呢？不成，我要跟小佛间谈谈，如果他执意要娶宇智波的女忍，或许可以为小佛间创造点条件……

或许千手圭吾脑洞的力量真的相当强大，当千手圭吾疯狂脑补“宇智波女忍”时，千手佛间和宇智波田岛同时感到浑身一凉。

千手佛间还好，他只以为这是那两个胎儿又在搞事情，并决定会议结束后请千手空诊治一番。

宇智波田岛就不一样了，他几乎立马进入戒备状态，开启三勾引写轮眼，朝千手族地的方向看去。

周围一片风平浪静，族人们在族地里修炼、养伤、闲聊、交接任务，女忍们则三三两两聚在一起，有的带孩子，有的做家务。一切都是那么和谐，似乎什么都没发生。

宇智波田岛却不肯轻易放过刚刚感知到的一样，他留了个分身在书房里，闪身跃上房梁，利用屋檐下的阴影隐匿踪迹，轻轻伏在屋顶上。

他站在族地的制高点上，打开永恒万花筒写轮眼，锐利的目光穿透树木房屋，直直投向千手族地（准确地说，是千手圭吾）的方向。

然而，大概是冥冥之中发生了什么玄妙的变化，宇智波田岛只感到从那个方向传来一股强大的吸力，他只是微微一偏视线，写轮眼中的瞳力便如泄洪般被抽走。

宇智波田岛瞳孔一缩，下意识摆出战斗姿势，他迅速关闭写轮眼，调动剩余的查克拉，如一只大猫般踏过屋顶，朝那个方向追击而去。未曾想，他不过追击出了约一里地，那股吸力便荡然无存。

宇智波田岛不死心地在周围的树林里转悠了几圈，一无所获。

漆黑的眼眸如同深不见底的寒潭，锐利的目光仿佛能撕碎一切假象，揭露真实。

然而笼罩在真相四周的，仍是重重迷雾，连永恒万花筒也无法穿透的迷雾。

未知的威胁与渐渐脱离掌控的事态，使得宇智波田岛心生烦躁。

刚刚那是针对写轮眼瞳力的忍术？是单纯地消融瞳力，还是吸收瞳力？是谁开发的？千手、羽衣、日向？还是其他忍族？查克拉波动在他的永恒万花筒下无所遁形，为何他却找不到一丝半点查克拉残留？

宇智波田岛深吸一口气，终于找回了冷静和理智。他召唤忍鹰，朝族内传达命令，不一会儿，一队侦查专精的族人便带上各种忍具，查探周围不寻常的动静。

“族长大人，这丛草形状有些不自然，有人从此经过，此人身法极为高明，疑似日向精英……”

“这是我留下的。”

“族长大人，这棵树的树根有几片被踩断的叶子，树干上的树皮勾勒了一丝麻制纤维，似乎有人在这棵树上驻留……”

“在这棵树上驻留的是我，纤维是我新制的鞋子上的。”

“族长大人，这根羽毛颇为特殊，有九成可能是忍鸟身上……”

这一次，宇智波田岛还没来得及说出“这是我的鸟”，不远处的队长就一巴掌呼到这莽撞族人的后脑勺上：“平时教你的知识都还给我了？这是族长大人的鸟！”

……好吧，这种话从别人嘴里说出来，似乎更尴尬了。

宇智波田岛微微错开视线，默默提醒自己要谨言慎行，绝不可像这位队长一样，无意识间说出什么了不得的双关语。

然而队长对他言语中的歧义一无所知，他又侦查一番后，带着几分邀功的意味，详细地描述了一个强大的忍者（即宇智波田岛）是如何在这片小树林里四处活动的。

宇智波田岛默默用查克拉抚平浑身的鸡皮疙瘩，问道：“附近可有异常的查克拉残留，或者不寻常的东西？”

队长的神情逐渐严肃起来：“属下不曾发现，族长大人，这……”

宇智波田岛眉眼微敛：“此事机密等级列为最高，回去以后，不得写报告，不得透露与他人。”

队长也感受到浓浓的危机，他不敢多言，俯身行礼道：“遵命。”

与千手合作前夕出了这么严重的事情，而且这件事竟没有丝毫头绪，宇智波田岛颇为忧心忡忡。当天晚上，他便召集了家族核心成员，商讨此事。

由于瞳力消失一事只有宇智波田岛一个人发现，他本人也对此一头雾水，丝毫不知道这件事的前因后果，故而宇智波核心成员只是加强了对宇智波一族的防御和监视。一时间，族里愈发风平浪静，气氛却更加紧张。

与此同时，千手一族却和谐得多。

盖因千手一族开会开到一半的时候，千手佛间身上突然传来了一阵细微却明晰的查克拉波动。当时，在场的千手们还以为千手佛间中了瞳术，纷纷大惊失色，有的甚至激发的战斗本能，试图将千手佛间制伏。

千手佛间脸上写满了“猝不及防”四个大字，他来不及多思，只知道自己一定要守住那个秘密！

在事情恶化之前，千手佛间抽空从衣袖里掏出了一个残破卷轴（存放宇智波田岛瞳力波动的那个），千手圭吾虽不明所以，但也相当配合地说明卷轴的来历，医疗忍者千手空及时赶到，表示要替族长大人检查身体。

一通操作之后，千手佛间总算把这件事揭过，他沐浴在一片欣慰的目光下，不着痕迹地擦了擦冷汗。

虽然这股瞳力将两个胎儿所需的精神力量补充大半，但是它的来源过于诡异，不得不防。

千手佛间朝千手圭吾递了个“过会儿跟你解释”的眼神，离开大厅。

千手圭吾若有所思，而后加强了千手族地的布防。

就在两族因为这一起意外事故而神经紧绷之际，一个黑色的不明人形生物悄悄停驻在千手和宇智波两族族地之间，若有人仔细观察，还能从那张极为抽象的脸上看出“泰勒展开懵逼”的表情包。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 宇智波田岛&千手佛间：真特么刺激。


	13. 第 13 章 会谈

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 黑绝阴谋再生却惨遭翻车，两大二把手会议对骂，千手佛间一语惊人。

黑绝可以用他母亲卯之女神.的.名义发誓，刚刚感受到的气息绝非虚假。

那是因陀罗与阿修罗查克拉转世的气息，那是他苦苦追寻千年的气息，那是他解封母亲的希望所在。

这一千年来，黑绝的经历颇为倒霉，每一世，因陀罗转世的兄弟似乎都不怎么给力，迟迟不开启万花筒写轮眼。有的时候因陀罗转世总算有一个开万花筒写轮眼的兄弟，因陀罗转世本人却死活开不了万花筒，简直让黑绝怀疑人生。

即使因陀罗转世这里给力了，他和他的兄弟都给力了，双双开启万花筒，因陀罗转世却死活不愿意开启永恒万花筒。黑绝能怎么办？黑绝的实力只与上忍齐平，黑绝也很绝望啊！

在黑绝的不懈努力下，好不容易，有那么两辈子，因陀罗转世成功开启永恒万花筒，黑绝刚刚松了一口气，却发现阿修罗转世这里出了岔子！第一次，因陀罗转世开启永恒万花筒的时候已有二十余岁，第二天就把尚在襁褓的阿修罗转世干掉了！第二次，阿修罗转世竟是个女子，黑绝得知这个消息的时候先是懵逼一瞬，而后欣喜若狂，高兴得差点石乐志，他连忙布置合适的环境，促成两族联姻，而后时刻蹲点在床底下，结果直到他们老去，他们生下的孩子也没一个有开轮回眼的！

多次转世，不是因陀罗无法获得永恒万花筒，就是阿修罗转世得不是时候。黑绝严重怀疑阿修罗是不是个智障，说是要追随兄长的脚步转世，结果每次转世不是比因陀罗大几十岁，就是小几十岁，偶尔还不小心转世到女子身上。

当然，黑绝还是很希望他们犯类似的错误、一方转世为女性的。只可惜因陀罗每次都精准地转世到男性身上，而阿修罗虽然转世时机总是把握不准，但错转世成为女性的情况还是相当少的，千年来也只有五六次吧。

经历了一千年的挫折后，黑绝早已宠辱不惊，似乎什么大风大浪也无法击垮他，但是世上总有令人震惊的事情发生。

比如这一届宇智波族长虽然不是因陀罗转世，但是他天赋极高，运气也极好，不仅开启了永恒万花筒写轮眼，还有能力探测到他的气息。

比如这一届千手族长虽然也不是阿修罗转世，但他似乎掌握了吸收阴之力的能力，居然能隔这么远吸收宇智波族长的瞳力。

——为什么这么逆天的能力居然被千手族长所掌握！

要是类似的能力出现在宇智波族长身上，永恒万花筒配合阳之力，分分钟催化出轮回眼！

……然而事与愿违，这种能力居然出现在千手族长身上！就算千手族长修炼出了仙人体，阴之力最多也只能中和仙人体的副作用，极大缓解仙人体的崩坏速度，根本不能催生出轮回眼。更何况这一届千手族长压根没修炼出仙人体。

这种逆天的能力在千手族长身上有何用？

若是有条件，黑绝恨不能拆了千手族长的能力，再把它移植到宇智波族长身上，然而他是如此的弱小，连近身都无法做到，更不用提搞事了。

……算了，他们又不是因陀罗和阿修罗转世，催生轮回眼的可能性小之又小，我又何必在他们身上多花心思呢？

黑绝这样自我安慰着，然而他的身体还是很诚实地往千手族地潜去……

……嗯，据说千手族长最信任的千手圭吾脑回路比较清奇，应该比较好忽悠，就选他了……

或许是在多年无望的等待中迎来了希望的曙光，或许是千年来丰富的人生经验给了黑绝信心，黑绝罕见地飘了，直到他来到千手族地，对上千手圭吾倏然亮起的眼眸，才发现大事不妙。

他最后看见的景象，是千手圭吾那双略显粗糙的手，以及他手中漩涡家族的封印卷轴。

*

一些颠覆时代的会议，往往会发生在不起眼的地方，比如某个湖泊上的一艘小船，比如某个不起眼的酒馆。而宇智波和千手的会议，则发生在一个破败的神社里。

忍界的各路神仙妖鬼数不胜数，万物皆可成精，因此神社也非常多，更何况如今正值战乱时代，无人的神社就更多了。千手和宇智波两族的高层交换了一下情报，派遣精英来到不同的城镇，伪装成商队和护送物品的忍者，一路甩脱了无数监视人员，兜了一个大圈子，最后来到这个破败的神社，假装半路偶遇。

这个神社周围人迹罕至，枯树丛生，连动物都少有，周围更是布下了密密麻麻的监视系统，一旦有人注意到这里，神社内的忍者便能迅速做出应对。

与会人员并不多，各个都是精英，他们也不讲究，盘膝而坐。唯有两族的记录人员对着一张桌子互瞪了片刻，最终还是在桌子正中间划了一道线，一人使用一半桌子，并将炭笔和纸张备好。

宇智波田岛坐在地上，望着千手一族最前方的千手佛间。

首先是两族共同选出来的忍者——据说是两族混血——拿着稿子念了长长一段，主要内容是两族正面临着危机，必须团结起来精诚合作才能度过难关。这份稿子的主旨大意没什么大问题，除了段落之间有点衔接不上、各个段落画风迥异，就像是把十几个人写的话拼凑到一份稿子里一样。

接下来便是一番漫长的讨论了。

那位宇智波和千手的混血战战兢兢第站在两族中间，一条一条念两族草拟的方案。

第一条当然是有关接取任务的，即两族尽量避免接取两族对抗的任务，若真的接到了，出手克制一点，尽量减少伤亡。

这句话虽然是废话，理论上两族合作自然要避免互相伤害。但是两族仇深似海，两族忍者能执行多久，执行到哪个程度，万一遇到杀父/杀妻/杀子仇人什么的……嗯，起码面子上要过得去。

第二条是在一定程度上交流情报。两族的情报的侧重点不同，宇智波一族的情报侧重于公卿贵族方面，千手一族的情报更侧重于幕府将军方面。由此看来，宇智波和千手在情报方面的合作空间还是很大的，至于情报共享到哪一步嘛……总之，两族高层依然乐呵呵地通过了这个方案。

第三个方案是技术交流方面，宇智波愿意提供一部分忍术，来交换千手一族培养草药的忍术和医疗忍术。这一次，宇智波悠和千手圭吾拍大腿吵了许久，差点把大腿拍红了，这才勉勉强强列下了长长的清单，决定要交换什么技术。

当两族的记录员捂着酸痛的手腕，将厚厚的忍术清单给众人传看时，宇智波悠和千手圭吾还在对骂。

“别以为我不知道，你那个gp治疗术耗费的查克拉那么多，效果只比寻常医疗忍术好一点，根本没什么x用！”

“切，宇智波悠，你也不是什么好东西！你用来交换的土遁效果居然是增强那什么功能？我们千手又不是你们宇智波，要它何用？”

“你拉倒吧千手圭吾，如果这个忍术无用，你衣袖里的又是什么药？”

眼见众宇智波和千手纷纷用诡异的目光望向自己的衣袖，千手圭吾只感觉受到了人生中最大的污蔑，他深呼吸了几口，这才一扯衣袖，将药粉抖落，大声吼道：“老子这是伤药！你个不识药理的文盲！”

“你大爷的！”

“你二舅的！”

“你xx的！”

“……”

眼见两个人已经站了起来，指着鼻子对骂，唾沫星子横飞，俨然陷入无限对骂模式，就差在对方身上留下不可磨灭的痕迹。宇智波田岛连忙在两个人真正干起架之前强行按下宇智波悠，千手圭吾也颇为愤怒地坐回原来的位置。

接下来的会谈里，宇智波田岛和千手佛间直接无视了宇智波悠和千手圭吾的互相瞪视，一片和气地讨论起剩下的内容。

好在最重要的方案已经讨论完毕，剩下的便是不重要的利益纠纷，主要还是其他高层关注得多，两位族长颇为心有灵犀地维持微笑，看着对方……

宇智波田岛&千手佛间：突然觉得有点尴尬.gif

宇智波田岛冷不丁地想起千手佛间曾说他身体不好，恐怕不能亲自前来参加会议。然而他今天仔细观察千手佛间的面色、坐姿、衣着打扮以及查克拉波动，怎么也看不出千手佛间重伤在身需要休养的迹象，他最多只是……穿得多了点。

千手佛间怕冷？也不对，宇智波田岛曾听千手佛间提起过他们族里的那位医疗忍者，还颇为抱怨地说“有一种冷叫做你的医疗忍者觉得你冷”。千手佛间穿成这样，更有可能是因为他重伤初愈，医疗忍者不放心……

既然千手佛间现在好好地坐在这里，那么他为何要暗示他伤得很重，甚至可能不能参与会谈？是提示我千手一族有叛徒，还是单纯地觉得他伤得重？

另一边，千手佛间眼见宇智波田岛似乎发现了什么，目光越来越诡异，内心渐渐紧绷的同时，神情反而愈发坦然，甚至带上了一点挑衅。

不管宇智波田岛刚刚发现了什么，绝对不能让他推测出我身上的变故！

宇智波田岛默默错开目光，避开了千手佛间挑衅的眼神：算了，鉴于你重伤初愈，我也不挑衅回来，省得我们两个跟悠叔叔和千手圭吾先生一样打起来，这不利于和谈……

会议结束之后，宇智波田岛和千手佛间不约而同地留下分身，悄悄来到小树林。

二人面面相觑许久，宇智波田岛先开口：“你们族里的千手圭吾先生……嗯，词汇量真丰富。”

千手佛间的神情也变得复杂起来：“多谢夸奖，你们族里的宇智波悠先生也不遑多让。”

两人又沉默了一会儿，还是宇智波田岛先发问：“你的伤好了？”

千手佛间脸上的肌肉狠狠地抽搐了一下，险些绷不住表情：“好得差不多了，你也要小心。”

宇智波田岛有点疑惑：千手佛间最近的情绪似乎……不那么稳定？

他很快把这个念头抛到一边：人受伤了，心情不好很正常嘛。

千手佛间很快恢复了平静，道：“告诉我，你真正的目的是什么？”

宇智波田岛一怔：“什么？”

千手佛间缓声道：“我能看出，你的目的不仅仅是保存族里的有生力量，渡过来自大名和贵族的威胁，两族合作也只是个开始……告诉我你的真实目的，否则我们两族的合作也只是表面功夫而已，起不了什么大作用。”

宇智波田岛顿了顿，直到千手佛间扭转身体，目光灼灼地盯着他，他才微微叹了口气：“说起来你可能不信，我是为了提高忍者的地位，让我们不至于被大名贵族城主将军所控制，让小孩不必早早夭折，青壮年不必英年早逝，老人得以安度晚年……”

听完了宇智波田岛对美好未来的描述后，千手佛间一开始颇为感触，后来敛眉深思，最后却……面露嘲讽之色？

我说的哪里不对吗？

宇智波田岛内心颇为不解，千手佛间却维持着嘲讽的神情，反问道：“宇智波田岛，你这做法，跟你口中的大名贵族城主将军，又有什么区别呢？”

千手佛间的声音堪称轻柔，可听在宇智波田岛耳中，宛如一道惊雷。

惊得他瞳孔微缩，连退数步，半晌说不出话来。


	14. 第 14 章 哲学小王子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 田岛与佛间讨论忍界局势。

宇智波田岛毕竟是十五岁的少年，年轻气盛，被千手佛间如此否认之后，脸上难免带上了些许愤怒，然而他心中更多的是不解。

“千手族长此言何意？”宇智波田岛语气生硬地问道。

千手佛间上下打量了宇智波田岛一会儿，见面前之人被他打量得怒意显现，这才轻轻一笑：“看样子你真的什么都不知道。”

“你什么意思！”宇智波田岛如玉的脸庞瞬间染上绯红色，他猛地朝千手佛间的方向迈出一大步，伸出手揪向千手佛间的衣领。修长有力的双手又在触碰到领口的麻布前停止动作，尴尬地停留在空气上方。

千手佛间居然不闪不避，似乎毫不担心那双精雕细琢的双手会瞬间夺取他的性命。他瞥了一眼宇智波田岛，却说起了一个似乎毫不相干的话题。

“你对天之国国主成为天皇的历史了解多少？”

宇智波田岛微微皱眉，颇为不解：“那段时期的史料缺乏，文字记录也寥寥无几，我只知道当时诸国混战，最终天之国国主夺取天下，自封天皇……你问这个干什么？”

千手佛间没有回答，继续问了下去：“你对镰仓幕府成立时期的历史了解多少？”

“……源赖朝打败平清盛一族，逼死他的兄弟源义经？”

“……”千手佛间颇为无语地看了宇智波田岛一眼，“这似乎是前阵子岩原大家编写的新剧。”

宇智波田岛一僵：“那些贵族们可不乐意我们忍者过多干涉政.事与军.事，别告诉我你不明白这期间的分寸。”

千手佛间完全没被糊弄过去：“看起来你只看过相关的新剧……不过这也够了，最后一个问题，织田信长的发家史，你又知道多少？”

织田信长可比源赖朝有名多了，他的事迹也传遍天下，关于织田信长的新剧更是数不胜数，宇智波田岛不用想，就能举出一大堆例子。

然而他看着千手佛间波澜不惊的脸，心中却莫名升腾起一丝恐慌。这恐慌的情绪出现得毫无征兆又气势汹汹，宇智波田岛甚至用上了宇智波一族特有的平复查克拉的手法，才使自己摆脱了情绪的影响。

一大堆织田信长的发家史罗曼史从脑中流过，宇智波田岛嘴唇翕动了几下，干巴巴地答道：“织田信长是个大名，他干翻了其他几个大名，在统治天下的临门一脚被背叛，死在本能寺。”

千手佛间似乎注意到宇智波田岛的不自然，声音不由柔和了些许：“那么，在这些政权更迭中，我们忍者又扮演了什么角色呢？”

“……世外高人？”宇智波田岛不确定地说道。

千手佛间：……

……这话似乎没什么毛病。在那一出出层出不穷的新剧里，主角总是胸怀宽广的，视忍者为平等的人、而非工具的；忍者总是深明大义的、容易被感动的，为了主角的赏识而感动不已，献上一切，最后要么壮烈牺牲要么自动退居幕后。从古至今都是这么个套路。

千手佛间默默看了宇智波田岛一眼。

宇智波田岛被这一眼看得很不自在，他眼帘微垂，用一种毫无起伏的声音说：“你想说什么，我大概知道。每一次变革，那些人都是一个套路。拉拢时说得倒是天花乱坠，什么给封地、给爵位、允许后辈入朝堂，甚至还有下嫁公主的……战斗时我们忍者顶在最前面，牺牲最多，功成名就、准备分配利益时，忍者却被一脚踢开。他们甚至雇佣其他忍者来处理帮助过他们的忍者……”

说着说着，宇智波田岛的神色渐渐激动起来，锐利的目光直直扫向千手佛间：“我所做的一切，都是为了让忍者站在最巅峰——我知道六道仙人对忍者的约束，这个我自有办法解决——我就是要夺取大名贵族们的权柄，甚至是天皇的权柄。你说我跟那些变革者没什么两样，没错，我做的事情的确与他们没什么区别。我只是不明白，你为何对这么一件足以拯救所有忍者的事情如此不赞同？你是在担心我无法打破六道仙人的禁令、为忍者招致祸患吗？”

“……并非如此。”或许是因为森林中阳光稀疏，水雾寒凉，千手佛间腹部突然传来一阵绞痛，腰部也隐隐泛酸，站立稍有不稳。

他不由朝后退了一步，与此同时，宇智波田岛直觉千手佛间身体有异，下意识做了一个搀扶的动作。

千手佛间：淦！

宇智波田岛：？？！

千手佛间真的很想维持身为千手族长的风范，然而他还是克制不住地连退三步。

宇智波田岛也若无其事地收回手，假装什么都没发生过，强行将话题拉回去：“那你还在担心什么？”

千手佛间沉默片刻，试图挽救一下先前三个提问营造的恢弘气势。然而经历了刚刚的一场变故，他连自己的光辉形象也难以维系。

他索性也装作什么都没发生过的样子，说道：“既然你认为，他们能做到的，我们忍者也能做到，那你想过他们失败的原因吗？”

宇智波田岛一挑眉：“实力不济而已，还能有什么原因？”

千手佛间：……

千手佛间看着宇智波田岛一无所知的模样，一时间竟无言以对。

宇智波一族的写轮眼不是很能吗？宇智波一族不是经常去大名贵族家里做任务吗？他们能够接触到并且记录下的典籍，应当比千手一族多不少。

宇智波田岛既然想一统天下，平日里难道没留意这些统治阶级治理封地的经验方法吗？难道没有从失败的历史中总结教训吗？看宇智波田岛这样子，明显连史书都没读全，他真的想一统天下吗？还是……

千手佛间被自己的猜测吓了一跳，失声问道：“宇智波田岛，别告诉我你想单纯用武力实现天下和平！后续治理什么的都不管！”

宇智波田岛用一种看白痴的目光看着千手佛间：“当然不是！要不然我也不会提出两族合作。”

千手佛间刚刚松了口气，宇智波田岛又语出惊人：“我当然要想办法把六道仙人揪出来干翻，再统一天下，创造和平的世界！”

千手佛间差点一口气没喘过来：“你以为光是实力强大就足够了吗？当年六道仙人可比你我强大多了，不也是搅得天下大乱？”

宇智波田岛理所当然道：“因为六道仙人是个智障。”

六道仙人当然是个智障，可我看你也差不了多少！

千手佛间一脸冷漠地望着宇智波田岛，无奈地叹了口气。

宇智波田岛眉头微微皱起，困惑道：“千手佛间，你究竟想说什么？你把我搞糊涂了。”

……你也把我搞糊涂了！千手佛间彻底败下阵来，强行按下心中想给宇智波田岛脑袋开瓢的冲动，缓声道：“看样子我们之间有很多误解，并不是一时半会儿能说清楚的，不如我们换个地方再说？”

宇智波田岛深以为然：“我也这么认为，这次你选地点。”说着还朝千手佛间的腰部瞟了一眼。

宇智波田岛的意思很明确：你今天看上去重伤未愈，所以你来选地点，好占据主场优势。

千手佛间被这意味深长的眼神看得火气上涌，甚至有点惊慌、怀疑宇智波田岛看出了什么。他面色不改地点点头：“那你跟我来。”

千手佛间挑选的地方十分偏僻，空间不大，周围山石环绕、树木丛生，只要用土属性查克拉稍作掩饰，几乎无人能发现这个隐蔽的空间。

然而，这个隐蔽处却被石头上的几道裂痕所破坏，已经不能用了。若非如此，千手佛间是绝对不会只为了一次谈话，而牺牲一个隐蔽处的。

宇智波田岛颇为惊奇地打量着这个空间，惊叹道：“这就是你当年甩脱我的地方？”

“没错，”千手佛间指了指那几道深深的裂缝，“只是可惜了这么完美的地方。”

他甚至还揭开了一片伪装用的石板，从里面拿出一些兵粮丸，顺手抛了两枚给宇智波田岛。

宇智波田岛一把接住兵粮丸，忍不住打开写轮眼仔细观察了一番。

成分正常，没有什么神奇的物质和诡异的查克拉波动，只是两枚普通的千手出品兵粮丸。

千手佛间在搞什么？

他犹豫了一下，还是一口一个吞下兵粮丸。

千手特制的兵粮丸似乎功效格外好，不知道是不是错觉，宇智波田岛竟感到眼部经脉舒缓了一些。

一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭。到了这个时候，千手佛间也不再花精力用来营造气势——这个隐蔽处带来的气势加成效果勉勉强强够用——他直接开口：“你只考虑到忍者，却忽略了平民。无论在哪个朝代，平民都是人口最多、力量最强大的群体。历史上每个政权的衰落，必然离不开平民的推动。平民虽然普遍目光短浅，要求不高，只求吃饱穿暖。然而，一旦他们无法生存下去，他们的反抗也是极为可怕的。”

宇智波田岛神色颇为不赞同：“你未免担忧太多，我们忍者何其强大，那些平民哪里是我们的对手？”

千手佛间脸上写满了“果然不出我所料”，他充满耐心地说：“虽然我们忍者个体力量强大，但是人数比起平民来说还太少。若是平民铁了心要对付忍者，我们是无法生存下去的。”

见宇智波田岛不相信，千手佛间补充道：“我们平时吃的粮食、穿的衣服、日常用品之类的资源，都是平民生产的，即使我们千手一族能使用水遁土遁调节粮食的生长环境，效果也极为有限。若是平民不肯种粮食给我们，我们必然要花费极大的代价获取同等的粮食。”

宇智波田岛沉默片刻，一挑眉，还欲分辨，千手佛间又举了个例子：“你们宇智波的长辈应该跟你提起过盛极一时的横江一族吧，你知道横江一族是怎么没落的吗？”

被一群渔民搞死的。

宇智波田岛想到此处，不由浑身发寒。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章本来打算奠定搞事的基调，然而写着写着，我差点把自己的思路绕进去。
> 
> 大体就是宇智波田岛想搞世界和平，却忽略了人口基数最大的平民，而千手佛间提醒了他这一点。
> 
> 他们毕竟才十几岁，思虑不周也很正常（斑爷几十来岁还想搞月之眼呢咳咳咳咳）


	15. 第 15 章 结盟

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 田岛与佛间就“忍界和平发展”充分交换了意见并勉强达成共识，两族结盟，上部完。

横江一族的没落，可以说是非常搞笑且具有戏剧性。事情的起因在于横江一族的少族长强迫了一个编渔网的女子，事后为了防止血脉外流还把这个女子干掉了。这个女子的手艺非常好，而且相貌清秀，性格娴静，于是渔村的村民格外愤怒。

按照常理来说，渔民的愤怒并没有什么卵用，然而好巧不巧，这个女子救过一个卖药郎，当然这个“救”也只是在他快饿死的时候给了他一块鱼干而已。卖药郎对编渔网的女子非常感激，时间一久，感激中就夹杂着些许爱慕。他已准备好聘礼，正要托媒提亲时，得此噩耗，悲痛不已。他将女子残破的尸身烧成灰，装进瓦罐，随身携带。

人们并不知道卖药郎是怎么放倒一大批比他还强大的忍者的，当查探情报的其他忍者赶到的时候，他们只看到面色青紫、肢体扭曲的忍者，以及笑声癫狂的卖药郎。

彼时，横江一族的宅邸已燃起熊熊大火，卖药郎清秀的面庞被明灭火光照耀得宛如修罗，他珍重地将一个瓦罐护在怀中，一步一步走进火焰之中……

具体情况怎么样，宇智波田岛也不清楚，横江一族灭族的时候，他还没出生，他只在宇智波的档案库里找到了相关记载。不同于其他报告的简洁明了，这段报告写得那叫个缠绵悱恻、凄婉动人，排版精修一下就可以出书了。

宇智波田岛不知道是谁写的这份档案，更不知道父亲怎么会允许将这种档案封存起。他一点都不想知道当年父亲的心路历程，但是他必须关注档案上没有记载到的部分。

横江一族是怎么被一个普通人给灭族的？

那个卖药郎到底用了什么手段？

宇智波田岛将横江一族可能的弱点和一个普通卖药郎可能的优势一一列出，依然无法推断出当年发生了什么。

整个忍界对此事的看法不一，众说纷纭，最靠谱的观点是卖药郎研制出一种对忍者有杀伤性作用的毒药，但是这种说法并不能完全解释其中的疑点，忍者们也不能找到相应的毒药。

各个忍族、大名、城主等都在不停地研究这个惊天谜团，试图找出能够在短时间内置一个一流忍族于死地的秘密。

千手佛间居然在这个时候跟他提起横江一族的事情，众所周知，千手一族在医疗和草药上颇有成就，也就是说……

宇智波田岛的语气柔和了不少：“佛间，你们千手一族发现了当年横江一族灭族的真相？”

听到宇智波田岛温柔得宛如情人间低语的语气，千手佛间一个激灵，浑身鸡皮疙瘩泛起，他不由后退一步，却发现脊背抵在山石上，退无可退。

他很快反应过来，将刚才的异常反应归类于宇智波田岛强大的气势压迫所造成的正常反应。

宇智波田岛微微眯起眼睛，纤长的睫毛投下一片阴影：“佛间，你们千手一族想用这个情报换取什么？”

千手佛间：……哈？？

他真不觉得“横江一族灭族的真相”这一情报有多少价值，交易这种情报的小事甚至不需要族里同意，原因太简单了：再严密的防守也防不住内部人士的破坏。

那个卖药郎肯定是挑动横江一族的族内矛盾，以此达到自己的目的，明眼人一看就能看出来好吧！

他不相信宇智波田岛会这么智障，会看不出这么简单的门道，但这并不妨碍他小小地试探一下：“此事事关重大，我要跟族里好好商量一下。”

他眼睁睁地看着宇智波田岛沉吟片刻，就……答应了？！

千手佛间：？？？

难道宇智波一族的写轮眼进化都是靠献祭脑子吗？

千手佛间差点控制住淡定的表情。

宇智波田岛察觉到千手佛间的失态，并未多想，在他看来，自己提出这种失礼的请求，千手佛间肯定不可能轻易答应。至于千手佛间为何如此失态……或许是因为事关重大？

他不禁陷入沉思，开始整理千手家的情报，并思索千手家对横江一族灭族的事情究竟了解多少，族里又该付出多少利益来获取这些情报……

眼见双方的谈话越跑越偏，宇智波田岛也陷入了深深的思考，初步接受了“平民很重要”的观点，目的勉强达成，千手佛间一刻都不想多留，迅速顺着岩壁攀爬而上，不一会儿便消失在丛林中——他的直觉似乎感应到冥冥之中存在的降智能场，生怕待久了会掉智商。

而宇智波田岛则静静地望着千手佛间绝尘而去，手指无意识地在石壁上抚摸。

*

自从两族就“横江灭族情报”进行了一番堪称扯淡的交易后——交易双方的情报严重不对等，闹出了不少乌龙——两族逐渐在经济、军.事、政.治等方面展开初步合作。

宇智波和千手之间的仇恨由来已久，当宇智波从贫瘠的祖地南下，来到土壤肥沃、气候温暖的中域时，宇智波与千手之间便产生了激烈的摩擦。随着局势的变化，两族之间的关系也在斗争与合作之间反复横跳，长久以来，两族纠葛已深，早已密不可分。

局势动荡、战火将起，宇智波与千手两族之间摩擦不断，就差撕毁和平条约打起来了。万万没想到，宇智波田岛在这关键时刻开启万花筒写轮眼，或许是因为起.点男主光环的缘故，他的万花筒比老族长的万花筒厉害不知道多少，更不用提融合老族长写轮眼之后的永恒万花筒了。

在两族之间的□□味越来越浓、大规模武.装斗争一触即发之际，宇智波田岛凭借强悍的实力和清新脱俗的脑回路，暴力化解了宇智波和千手两族之间的矛盾，从某种意义上来说，也是促使宇智波千手两族和平发展的大功臣。

宇智波田岛至今都没弄清楚，在他带领宇智波一族杀穿千手族地、还差点宰了千手的老族长的情况下，两族是怎么快速达成共识的——虽然两族结盟是他率先提出来的，但他也没想到，结盟居然跳过了干架-休战-干架的循环，一步到位，直接缔结盟约。

千手佛间：我现在也很懵。

宇智波悠：深藏功与名。

总之，不管过程是多么的魔幻，宇智波和千手最终还是磕磕绊绊地结为同盟。

这个同盟搞得宇智波和千手两族都挺蛋疼。本来两族已经做好了打仗的准备——仓库里堆满了军备，作战计划装订得整整齐齐，遗书也摆在家里——族长一死之后，族人们更是磨刀霍霍，随时准备开战，结果他们的新族长见过大名之后，居然提议结盟？！

如果只是两族族长提议结盟，还可以用“经验不足”这种理由解释，但是连长老们都赞同结盟的想法……

脑子不怎么样的族人们忧心忡忡，觉得这一届的族长不行，一下子就被大名忽悠住了；脑子有点东西的族人们更加忧心忡忡——族内高层不可能在这种环境下与千手/宇智波结盟，除非族内正面临着宇智波和千手加起来都难以解决的威胁。

唯一知道真相的宇智波悠更是脑壳疼：因利益而联合的盟誓很难长久，光是在短期内结盟便耗费了他诸多心力，更不用提怎样让联盟暂时稳定下来……

而两族结盟的核心人物——宇智波田岛和千手佛间——却非常淡定，一个坚定不移地积蓄力量准备搞大名，另一个稳如磐石地修行，甚至打算去湿骨林修习仙术。

没错，在意外吸收宇智波田岛的瞳力之后，千手佛间发现自身的查克拉有所变化。

千手一族修习到极致之后，查克拉中会诞生阳之力，千手佛间是千手年轻一辈的佼佼者，阳之力也格外充沛，但是性质有些极端，使用后总是给身体和精神带来细微的损伤。

混合瞳力后，千手佛间的阳之力变得更为圆融，力量更为精纯，威力更大，对身体的损伤也小不少。

千手佛间大喜过望，甚至淡忘了意外怀孕的震惊与挫败——要不是有这两个不知道怎么来的小崽子，他也不可能完美地吸收宇智波田岛的瞳力。

作为一个千手，他深知宇智波一族查克拉的强悍，要是结合两族查克拉的优点，成为忍界最强也不是妄想！

激动之下，他立马来到千手一族的藏书库，查阅相关记载，最终只看到一句“阴阳二力孕得森罗万象”。

他不禁陷入了沉思，甚至在想如何才能促使两族联姻。

*

盟誓之礼准备得很充分，一应器物都准备了好几份，凡是反对结盟的统统关在族地，就连流程也排练了一遍。

盟誓地点选在悬崖之上，其中两族的族长和精英立于以土堆成的高台上，宇智波的一名族人以动物鲜血写成盟书，由千手一族的颜值代表宣读此文书。

高台之上，宇智波田岛微微侧头，看向千手佛间。

多日不见，他的查克拉似乎有所变化，变得更加精纯。

千手佛间面上病容已退，较从前愈发神采奕奕，想必过得挺好。

他身上的气息也有所不同，明明没有涂抹任何香料，却无端令人亲近……

注意到自己气血翻涌，似乎哪里不对，宇智波田岛立马警惕起来，暗暗打量着千手佛间，试图观察是什么影响了他的理智。

什么都没发现，只换来千手佛间疑惑的眼神。

……哎，想必是自己压力太大，连千手佛间都变得眉清目秀起来，虽然千手佛间的相貌的确没得说，但是自己绝对不该对这么个顶天立地的男人产生如此冒犯的想法……

宇智波田岛收敛思绪，躁动的气血渐渐平复，他又望着两族的族人，以及更远处的森林与河流，一时间怔住。

这些人便是忍界顶尖战力的一部分，而这只是一个开始。只要再联合更多的人……

他突兀想起父亲万花筒写轮眼的纹路，那酷似清和源氏家徽的纹路。

——父亲，我不会任由族人们被大名束缚，不会让族人们毫无意义地牺牲。有朝一日，我必将实现您的愿望，带领族人们走向巅峰！

吉时已至，他端起酒杯，一饮而尽。

*

注：这个“吉时”是广义的吉时。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #千手佛间的外挂已上线#
> 
> 千手佛间：外挂体验极差。
> 
> #宇智波田岛即将被各种老阴哔包围#
> 
> 宇智波田岛：……我真不该在我爹的坟前放狠话。


End file.
